Clairvoyance
by Justus80
Summary: Clairvoyance definition-to show someones path in life. what happens when an assassin disandent of ezio aduitore was found half dead by the dark titan raven and stays with them for a while? can they accept his way or cast him out? and what happens when said assassin falls for his savoir? RavenxOC. oc pov chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own assassins creed or the teen titans.

Prologue

I walk to the op center with my older brother to find what are next assignment would be. As soon as we got it we headed out to the targets location which apparently he was hiding in jump city. I was still a rookie when I pass my training unlike my older brother who was close to becoming a master but thankfully he kept me around so he can teach me a few more skills to learn out on to the field. We went to a place known as jump city where we needed to find a man who was on are wanted list for some time now. We talked to every lowlife scum who might now where we could find him until one told us we could find him somewhere at an abandon clock tower somewhere in the west side of jump.

We jumped from roof top to roof top hoping no five unwanted heroes would see us running around. We got to the abandon tower to find it was in worse shape then we thought but that wasn't really the problem as soon as we went in because we soon found ourselves surrounded by ten shadowy figures whose faces me or my brother couldn't make out. We were soon taken of our weapons and cloaks to hide our faces and then brought to the top of the tower where we soon found the person we where here to kill looking at us with a smug grin on his face chuckling at our failure to take him down for good. I knew he was going to kill us soon so I was a little nervous of how he would do it until I see me brother breaking out of his captors grasp punching mine making him fall to the ground giving me a chance to run which I did. I ran as fast as I can down stairs but soon I look back to find my brother no where to be found until I heard a scream coming a few levels up. I turn towards the exit only to hear gunfire coming right behind me whooshing by my ears until I took two in the right shoulder.

I groan in pain but fight through it exiting out of the tower running for dear life until I was far away from the tower for no one to catch up to me. I ran into a alley to hide and check on my injuries until I passed out from exhaustion I woke to find my self being carried by some sort of dark energy all around my body if this is what death is then I wasn't ready I still needed to fight to avenge my brother from my target. I struggled a little trying to get out of the black energy until I heard a voice "quit struggling I'm taking you to the hospital" the voice said who was a female. I look up in the sky to see a silhouette figure whose face was covered with a hood but I knew who it was now who I helping me but soon remember she said hospital "no hospital please" I said hoping she would understand "why?" she asked in a monotone voice that resembles my teacher back then "because they'll find me there" I said hoping some more for her understanding "alright I'll take you back to titans tower we have a medical bay there" she said engulfing herself In the black energy "thank you" I said weakly from the bullet wounds "whats your name?" she said probably trying to keep me awake

"its Ezio...Ezio Reyes" I said before passing out.

**what happens now when Ezio wakes up to find himself with the titans find out next chapter **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 the history of my past

its been two months when the titans found me half alive in an alleyway bleeding to death from my attacker I didn't knew. Raven was the first one to find me saying she felt a weak aura in the alley, ever since that day she found me I only saw her as my guardian angel but I would never tell her that. The titans let me stay with them thanks from a little convincing from Starfire and I was forever grateful but I didn't want to be just another mouth to feed, so as soon as I got better I told them I would help around the tower and ask with their permission if they could train me to better myself. Thankfully the accepted my offer and permission "something tell me the man that attacked you really wanted you dead. So the next time he comes after you you'll be ready for him" robin said to me when I asked him and the others to teach me and he was right about him coming to finish the job. So for the past two months all the titans trained me and thankfully I was a fast learner, Robin taught me everything he learned from his mentor batman, from martial arts, to gadgets, and deductive reasoning. Cyborg taught me how to create vehicles, gadgets and weapons for robin and the team which was able to increase my brain level to its maximum. Starfire however couldn't teach me how to fly or shoot starbolts out of my hands cause of the fact she was born with those skills but she was able to teach me how to speak tamarainian which was a good skill to learn.

Beastboy was the same thing so all we did was hang out and play video games which I beat him every single time so he keeps asking for a rematch all the time until I let him won a couple of times which made him happy so it was alright. Raven who was a little skeptical about teaching me taught me about sorcery, telekinesis, Teleportation, and other stuff but out of all the other stuff the others have taught me Raven's seemed the hardest of all so I had to spend a lot of time with her which I didn't hate but I don't know if raven felt the same considering the fact she always like to be alone but somehow for the past two months id been somehow bonding from teachers and student to good friends with all of them. But there was one problem with me being friends with the titans who are heroes who fight for justice is that I have kept a secret from them for two months now. I still don't know his name of the man who killed my brother and almost tried to kill me, but that wasn't the secret. The dark secret was that I am a part of a secret society that not even the justice league knows about that stops another secret society called the Templars from corrupting the government, stopping evil men from taking over the world, stopping men from enslaving the human race.

I was born into the assassin brotherhood and my name is Ezio Reyes which my first name was past down to me from my great ancestor Ezio Auditore, a man who led the assassins in Italy. But it was a long time ago and the Templars are now In control of all Europe. As me and raven were meditating together, ravens mind was clear while mine was busy thinking how they would react to me being an assassin would they try to take me down or will they accept me?

"whats wrong" raven said opening one of her eyes obviously annoyed that I couldn't concentrate.

"its nothing just thinking about something" I said to her so she wont get suspicious but it was impossible to do that when talking to an empathy and raven just got more concern which wasn't like her "are you sure?" raven said now with more concern. How she was acting made me a little concern myself raven never acted this way to me let alone the others, which made me lead to my discussion...they have the right to know "raven theirs something I need to tell you and the the others" I said to her which made fully focus on me "and what would that be?" she said with a little curiosity. As soon as I was about to say it the alarm rang signaling that there's trouble in jump city "well talk later" I said to which she nodded and we both got up and ran to the ops center or living room seeing that its both to see whats going on in the city. We get there to see the others there already checking the situation "what took you two so long huh?" Beastboy said with a grin only for raven to give him a death glare which made him retreat behind starfire.

"whats happening" I asked robin looking at the TV monitor.

"someone is robbing the Wayne tower technology tower" he told me never taking his eyes off the monitor.

"we don't really know who it is but it has someone crazy to brake into Wayne tower" cyborg said while trying to find out who it is on the cameras.

"don't waste time with that he'll be gone as soon as you get a good image him" raven said to cyborg with little emotion.

"she's right titans move" robin said and everyone went while I stood there telling them good luck like always. As they left left I thought on how I could tell them who I really am when It hit me. Why tell them when I can just show them who I really am. I ran to my room the titans gave me to feel more comfortable and open my closest door to move my clothes away and open another room I made secretly to hide a chest I was able to move without the titans knowing. I moved the chest out of the small compartment into my bedroom and open it to reveal a black and red assassin robe signaling my rank as novice. I put it on and went into the chest to see more of my weapons. Two hidden blade bracers, one sword, one dagger, a couple of smoke pellets I "borrowed" from robin, and a few throwing knives. I emptied the box and placed my sword and dagger on my sheaths as well as my throwing knives, I put the smoke pellets in my pouch and placed my bracers on my arms. I went to a preying stance near my bed and started to prey to my ancestors "please give me the strength and skill again so I can help my friends on this day, and also give me luck that they will understand why I kept my true self a secret from them all this time" I said getting up from the floor and exiting the room. I put my hood up on my head and thought about the Wayne building rooftop and said ravens magic words to teleport me there "azerath metrion zinthos" I said and I was soon engulfed in blackness and I was gone.

**Sorry its not long I'm trying my best here**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 they find out who I am

I teleported on top of the Wayne letters and looked down on to the city. Oh how I forgotten that feeling of being on top of the world again like an eagle perched on a mountain looking majestic and free. I jumped down to the bottom of the roof hoping the fall wont hurt as much. Sadly it did but only a little, I walk it off towards an air vent and decided that it was only way in. As I was crawling through the air vent one thing kept popping into my head...where the heck was I going, I turn a left and I turn a right and so on and so forth until finally I heard a familiar voice "stop where you are red x and hand it over" the voice of robin said. I was getting close to where I was suppose to go and found the nearest vent cover and I could see what was going on. I turn to my right to see the rest of the titans in there battle stances I look to my left to see this so call red x where his outfit look all black with a tattered up cape and half a skull on his forehead with a red x across it not really original if you asked me. Red x stood his ground ready for anything while holding a satchel with something in it.

"sorry kid cant do it I need this stuff more than you" he said with a semi robotic voice. He jumps towards the titans catching them off guard giving him the chance to leap over there heads and run the other way "till next time kids" he said waving the satchel at them openly mocking them as he runs away.

"quick after him" robin said leading the others after him. As soon as the titans were out of view I turn around and headed back to the roof knowing that this red x person is going to the roof (that's what they always do when they want to escape) so I needed to beat him there first so he wouldn't escape.

I got to the roof to find no one there yet wondering if he beat me here or I'm just really early. My thoughts have been answered when I hear a vent cover being burst open to reveal red x jumping out of the vent and bumping in to me. He stares at me with a confused look on his face.

"who the heck are you?" he said all of a sudden making me only stood there in silence while my hood shadowed my face only revealing my mouth "the silent type huh?" Well then if your just passing through I'll be on my way" he said walking past me only for me to block his path again "so your one of the good ones as well huh good luck with stopping me" he said taking a battle stance while I still said nothing. Red x runs towards me and starts swinging punches at me only for them to be dodged or countered making him pushed back to adjust to the situation "looks like you got some moves but can you keep up with me" he said before running the opposite direction and jumping to the next building. I ran towards the ledge when suddenly the floor bursts open and the titans come out of it.

"alright red x give it..." robin stopped himself when he got a good look at me as did the others.

"uh dudes whose that" Beastboy asked hoping for an answer until I gave it to him "someone whose here to help now come on red x is getting away" I said to them before running towards the ledge and jumping to the next roof top. I saw red x about two rooftops ahead making it impossible to catch up to but luckily for me I was born to do this as was my ancestors.

I jumped to the next building and looked back to see robin catching up next to me "who are you?" he said when he got next to me, we kept running so we wouldn't lose the thief.

"I'll explain everything after this is over, right now you just need to know that I'm a friend ok" I said looking back at him to see him nod at my answer. We soon see red x stop himself for some reason only to see he ran out of breath as did robin but for me this was a walk in a park "whats wrong tired?" I said as I walk towards x while he was catching his breath.

"are you?" he said trying not to sound defeated.

"are you kidding this was just a baby walk compared to what I always do. Now why don't you be a good person and hand over the stuff you stole back at Wayne tower" I said holding a hand out for him to give me the satchel.

"no can do I need this to power up my suit so I can steal some other valuable stuff" he said before throwing a punch at me. I grabbed his none connected fist as it was inches away from my face and pushed him back with great force making him trip up a bit before he fell to his bottom.

"who are you?" he said angrily getting up.

"just someone you hope you don't meet again in the future" I said standing there with my arms behind my back waiting for his next attack. He comes at me again this time with two sharp X's coming out of his hands making me dodge every attack until I kicked him in the chest making him stagger a bit giving me enough time to let out my hidden blades making it even for the both of us.

"robin are you alright" I heard a female voice say for me to take my attention off red x a little to see the other titans finally here "yeah just a little breathless from that run" I turn back to red x who was already in hot pursuit at me making him swing his right arm at my chest, I dodge it barley enough for my cloak to be torn across my chest making me back up a little towards the titans.

"stranger are you alright" starfire said coming up to me to check my wound "I'm fine star he just got my robe" I said walking towards red x.

"do you need assistance?" she said as she was fallowing me by floating.

"no need my friend I can handle this" I said looking at her to which her replay was a big smile.

"we are friends?" she said with a smile, I turn to her making sure my face was still hidden and smiled back.

"we've been friends for a while now" I said before running towards red x with speed that shock him long enough for me to capitalize on it by slicing off both his X's and head butting him in the head knocking him down. I turn to see the others with shocked looks in there eyes especially raven which again was new to me.

I turn back to red x and took the satchel from him and threw it towards robin "hope he didn't take anything really important while we were catching him" I said looking at robin who open up the satchel to see if the stuff red x stole was all there.

"its all there" robin said closing the bag and giving it to cyborg "now just who are you and why did you help us?" he said crossing his arms and looking at me with a stern look "like I said to you and starfire before is that I'm a friend and It also looked like you could use some help from catching this thief" I said grabbing red x by the cape and dragging him towards the titans "robin you wouldn't happen to have a pair of hand cuffs would you" I said place x next to him "yeah hold on" he said taking out a pair and placing it on red x who was still knocked out.

"please friend I would like to ask you a couple of question" starfire said coming up close to me.

"and I might have the answers for them" I said knowing to well she going to ask me the same questions she asked me when we first met "where-do-you-come-from-how-did-you-get-what-is-your-favorite-color-what-is-your-name-and-did-you-really-wish-to-be-my-friend?" she said with lighting speed like I remembered the first time she did it to me.

"well that's just it starfire that's something I needed to tell you and the rest" is said looking at the others.

"what do you mean?" robin said looking at me confused "like I told starfire before we've been friends for the past two months now" I said pulling down my hood to reveal my face. They were shocked to see me especially raven who's eyes also widen from the surprise to see me "Ezio?" raven said getting to the front of the group.

"well I did say I wanted to tell you something" I said to her which made her even more shocked.

**Hope it was longer for you guys also if there are a grammar problems with it please let me know so I can try and edit my chapters in the near future **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 I lay it all down

**disclaimer: I don't own assassins creed or teen titans also bold and _italic_ means thoughts in the story, also the history in this is purely fictional; none of it ever happen in real life. **

We were at the bottom of the building we were on top of were the jump city police came by to arrest red x but as they were doing that I couldn't help but notice the others were staring at me like a moth would do when he gets a look at a bug zapper "I bet you guys have a lot of questions for me?" I said looking back at them only to see robin coming up to me first.

"as a matter of fact we do" he said crossing his arms around his chest while giving me a glare.

"I know and you five have a right to know who I really am but lets do this somewhere quiet" I suggested to them to which they nodded and we headed back to the tower. The ride there was quite, no one was talking not even Beastboy or starfire which got me worried that maybe telling them who I was wasn't such a good idea. we finally got into the garage for the big truth I was about to reveal in the ops center/living room but as soon as I got close to the elevator raven stopped me by blocking my way I turn to see the others giving me a somewhat stare of confusion and curiosity "I'm guessing you guys don't want to talk about it in the living room?" I asked to which they all nodded as did raven as she retreated back with the others. I sighed at the fact they want to do this now and not give me a chance to explain properly.

"first of dude where did you get that outfit?" Beastboy said giving me a grin of amazement from my robe. Ill admit not the first question I was waiting for but I did say any question.

"a friend brought it to me while you guys where off doing something in the city. The weapons as well" I answered his question with a shy smile.

"wait you let someone in the tower!" robin said with an angry tone.

"no not like that I didn't let him in he just simply dropped them off by the door step" I said rubbing the back of my head hoping he wouldn't get any more mad.

He rubbed his temples shrugging of his anger "alright now you said you have a lot of explaining to do" he said getting back to the subject at hand.

"yes but its going to take a long time for me to explain all of it so why don't we talk about this in the living room?" I suggested point to the elevator behind me.

"fine but no tricks" robin said as he made me go in first. The ride up was unbearable for me as I could feel all of the titans eyes just staring at me which started to creep me out. We got out of the elevator and headed straight to the living room, when we got there I headed straight to the front of the coaches were every one took a seat. I took a deep breath shacking off the nerves I was getting from telling them the truth and why wouldn't I be nervous these people took me in a complete stranger while I was near death, for two months waiting for me to tell them what happen to me for so long, they were patient for that and I was forever grateful they were. "okay well I said I would answer all of your questions and I will but in order for me to do that I need to tell you the very beginning from when it started" I said looking at all of them.

"when?" robin said confused.

"yes robin, when...you see it was around eleven-ninety where a secret war was being held by two groups known as assassins and the Templars" I said showing them a clear face and answer.

"so what group are you in friend Ezio?" starfire said giving me a concern look.

"hes probably with the Templars seeing as back then they were knights and they protected the king right Ezio" cyborg said giving me a smile to which I replied with a sheepish smile.

"actually cyborg I'm part of the assassins" I said making There eyes widen with shocked at hearing this.

"you mean you kill people" robin said with anger in his voice getting up from the coach and taking a battle stance as did the others.

"yes but you must let me explain" I said holding my hands out making sure they wouldn't get the idea I would reach for my weapons.

"alright tell us why you kill people for a living or the fact you were using us for your own personal gain" he said which made my heart sink to the bottom.

"because we are not the bad guys alright the Templars are" I said still holding my hands up.

"but the Templars back then were the good guys and assassins nowadays well we don't need an answer for that one" cyborg said getting his sonic cannon ready.

"that's what they wanted you to think but really it was all just a ruse to make people see them as the good guys and us the monsters" I said looking nervous at them until starfire and raven came in front of me surprising me and the others.

"please friends let friend Ezio explain" she said trying to protected me.

"what if hes lying like he has been for two months now" robin said lowering his already out bo staff.

"robin if he was lying I would of seen it by now" raven said trying to reassure him I wasn't lying at all, thank god for raven being an empath "alright fine" robin said lowering his guard making the others do the same.

"thank you raven, you too starfire" I said to them with relief in my voice, raven just looks at me with a glare and walks away while starfire gives me a small smile and floats away back with the group. I couldn't help but notice raven giving me that glare; she's given me glares before when I would mess up on something but not like the one she just gave me, it felt like betrayal in her eyes I turn my attention back at the others who were still waiting for my story "now where did I leave off?" I said trying to remember what I was saying before they tried to take me down.

"you said the Templars were the bad guys and the assassins were good" cyborg said with doubt in his voice.

"the Templars are bad and we still are the good guys, the Templars back then would stop at nothing to get there hands on anything that would give them the slightest bit of power over the human race; whether it be by taking control of the government by diplomacy or by an ancient relic. The assassins were always there trying to stop them" I said to them hoping that they would believe me.

They all looked at raven who never took her eyes off me until she took a quick glance at the others "he's telling the truth" she said making them sigh in relief to hear I was telling the truth "so lets get this straight the Templars were nothing but power hungry people only faking that they were good while your group the assassins tried to stop them by killing them" robin said crossing his arms around his chest giving that look of deep thought on his face "we only kill the to preserver mankind's freedom not so we can run it ourselves" I said making sure robin doesn't get the wrong idea about me.

"that helps a little on why your an assassin but on the how is a little complicated" Beastboy said while looking at me.

"that's an easy one Beastboy; over the past years other assassins would fall in love with one another, and would have kids, and when there old enough they would began there training of becoming assassins themselves, so I was born into the brotherhood like so many others. I would train tirelessly to become more better then my parents that way the next generation can hold on there own against the Templars in a war that possibly will never end, we were train how to fight, how to free run over buildings with ease, how to blend into the society and the shadows, and most importantly how to take a life, we learn all that and more about or history between the Templars and us and surprisingly we had a lot to do with the history you were told when you were kids" I said making Beastboy and the others confused at what I said about the history.

"such as" robin said getting interested on the history.

"well if it wasn't for us Abraham Lincoln would never of won the war against the south but it wasn't for john Wilkes Booth who was a Templar disguised as a stage actor we would of have a great ally on our battles with the Templars" I said to them to which they were shocked to hear except for starfire.

"please who is this Lincoln you speak of?" she said which I remembered she wasn't from here.

"Abraham Lincoln was one of the presidents of the united states who helped free the slaves back in eighteen sixty-five" I said to her which she nodded at the answer.

"oh so he was a good person?" she said smiling at her knowledge of him.

"yes star he was a good person" I said smiling at her.

"so was honest Abe an assassin?" Beastboy asked.

"no he wasn't we just needed him to win badly because a Templar was running against him during his campaign and if he'd lose the election...well lets just say were glad that he won" I said glancing at cyborg who understand what I meant.

"so your group have been waging war for all this time?" raven said adding her voice to the rest of the others.

"yes that is correct" I said nodding at her question.

"why didn't you asked for help fighting them?" she said in annoyance.

"we did on several occasions back then but now with a world full of super heroes and heroins who fight for the innocent who are they going to trust; the assassins? Or the Templars who do nothing but lie there teeth off saying were the bad guys?" I said to her with a slight frown growing on my face to which she did the same which was odd for her even for me, as we still looked at each other I caught a glimps of the other titans backing away towards the exit, knowing this was between me and raven.

It was just me and raven now and the tension was heavy; I just looked at her while she looked at me as well with her hood still down '_**why wont she say anything**_' I thought to myself '_**because the others are listing in outside the door so I'm going to talk to you via mentally**_' I heard her say in my mind '_**oh um ok...do you want to sit down**_?' I thought gesturing to the coach '_**fine**_' she thought siting down to the end while I sat down on the other side '_**so why aren't you yelling at me for lying to you**_' I thought looking away from her '_**because there was nothing else to yell about since you answered all the questions but one**_' she thought '_**and I'm guessing that one is why I wanted you guys to teach me what you know right**_' I thought looking at her to which she gave me a menacing glare I know all to well '_**why did you use us?**_' she thought which made me jump a little at how mad she sounded in my mind, I looked away from her sighing at the question '_**because when you found me half dead I was on an assignment to assassinate someone who was causing havoc around jump city; but he know me and my partner where coming so he waited for us at the old clock tower until his men jumped and took us captive, if it wasn't for my partners sacrifice I wouldn't be talking to you rightnow...well mentally talking to you anyways**_' I thought to her to which she looked at me with shocked that she finally heard what happen to me that night '_**but that still doesn't explain why you needed us to help you train**_' she thought to me looking a little confused **'**_**it's because I'm still a novice assassin still learning on the job and I thought that if I learned a lot from you guys I could stop my target again with ease, yes I used you raven and at first I didn't care but for the past month I started getting emotionally attached to you and the others. you guys were so kind to me a mere stranger I what did you get out of it? nothing but deceit and lies and for that I am truly sorry**_' I thought getting off the coach and going towards the window '_**I can understand that you would never forgive me for using you**_' I thought looking out the window until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I look over to see raven '_**I forgive you**_' she thought into my head giving me a small smile something I've never seen before and It made her look **_'__cute_'** she looks at me with wide eyes moving her hand away from my shoulder '_**oh god did I think that out loud**_' I thought going wide eyed as well** 'yes you did'** she thought back blushing a little at me '_**you think I'm **__**cute?**_' she thought in my head still blushing a little making me give a little awkward smile to her** '_well yeah actually_'** I thought back at her to which I heard a glass shatter in the kitchen making the front door open to see the other titans running in.

"no raven don't" robin said before stopping himself to see nothing happening "hurt...him" he finish looking at me then raven who was moving slightly away from me to the door.

"raven wait" I said before she took off to her room. I looked back at robin with an annoyed look on my face.

"what just happen" he said looking confuse as the rest of the team.

**Authors note: the Ezio in this story is sixteen years old so don't worry if your thinking hes to old to date raven ok also please review on what you think of my story **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 the long journey home

**disclaimer: I don't own assassins creed or teen titans **

I went to my room when I explained to robin that It wasn't a good time to barge in on us talking. When I got there and sat on my bed because I couldn't help but think about how raven reacted to what I thought about her, how she reacted to that single thought, what if she felt the same way about me, if so then maybe I could just ask her to go see a movie or something and if she say yes then that would make me really happy. but then I thought what would happen if the Templars found out about her, she wouldn't be safe, they would bring in there best Templar to go and kill her and I just couldn't let that happen; there was just one choice I had to make now, I needed to leave titans tower and go back to Italy were my home is and never look back; it was for the best to leave that way the Templar's don't find out about me staying with the titans or me falling for one of them. I left my regular clothes and only took my assassin robe (which still had the tare from fighting red x on my chest), I left my sword and dagger behind and took my hidden blades and waited to leave until it was dark out surprisingly no one came to my room to talk to me not even raven so with the time I had left I knew I couldn't just leave without saying good by so I wrote a good bye note that said "titans me leaving has nothing to do with what happen last night. the reason for it was it will be to dangerous for you and for me to been seen together out in public because of who would be watching us. So I needed to leave to protect you from a war that you shouldn't be a part of, I hope you understand. Ezio Reyes" I left the note on the kitchen counter with the symbol of my creed to let them know it was from me, took a pack of bread with me for the long trip home and left the tower via secret entrance through the garage. I walked for what seemed like hours on the road not stopping to look back until the sun finally rose up from the mountains ahead. I saw a gas station nearby so I decided to get a water bottle there so I went in and saw what I didn't saw coming a mile away.

Two armed men who looked like bikers were robbing the cashier with nine millimeter pistols aiming at him and then one of them made the mistake of aiming it at me "get down on the ground now!" the one robber said who looked terrible, probably a drug addict. I stood my ground not saying a word until he made the stupid mistake of coming up to me and placing the gun on my fore head "what are you stupid I said get down on the" he couldn't Finish his sentence because soon enough I moved to my left with quick reflexes and took the gun away from him and punch him in the face making the other turn to shoot me but didn't get the chance too because I threw the gun at him hitting him on the fore head making him stagger a bit, that was my chance to capitalize on it, I ran up to the staggering robber and landed a devastating punch to his face making him go down on the ground unconscious. I looked at the cashier to see she was only a teenage girl still scared and holding her hands up.

"are you alright?" I said but the only response to my question was her running up to me and giving me kiss on the lips and a hug both I was not ready for.

"thank you thank you thank you" she said over and over until she finally pulled herself off me "how can I repay you for saving me" she said still tears in her eyes as she smiled.

"its quite alright all I ask is that you call the police while I tie these two up" I said to her which she nodded and went back behind the counter to call the cops as I was finish tying them up the cashier came back to talk to me "alright the police said they'll be on there way" she said smiling at me.

"Alright" I said heading towards the frozen drinks section.

"What are you doing?" she said following me.

"Buying a drink" I said taking out a twenty ounce water bottle "how much?" I said looking back at her with the drink in my hand.

"Its on the house its the least I could do after saving me and all" she said giving me a wink, I simply nodded and headed straight to the door, I turn back to look at her "one more thing" I said getting her interest on me "if the cops say who did this tell them it was somebody else" I said leaving before she had time to say anything else I looked around to see two motorcycles parked close to the entrance I smiled knowing that it was the robbers bikes so they wouldn't be needing it anymore were there going. I hopped on the first one to see the idiot left his keys in the ignition, I started the bike and rode off towards my next destination. It took hours until I finally got to metropolis and got to the nearest payphone to make a call to the assassin hideout that's in metropolis to tell them of my situation; thankfully they charted a plane for me to get back home and I was grateful. I headed to the metropolis airport to see it was crowded like any ordinary airport I stopped to see a man in a white hood looking at me until he nodded his head and went up towards me.

"nothing is true" he said to me.

"everything is permitted" I replied back.

"good follow me fellow assassin" he said leading me towards the back of the air port building to a hanger "I trust your journey here wasn't all to bad?" he said still leading me to the hanger "no not at all, I needed to stop a small robbery while traveling here but it was nothing" I said keeping me gaze towards him "did you make sure no one knew who you are?" he said still not looking at me "yes I even told the store clerk to tell the police that it was someone else entirely" I said still holding my gaze "good we do not need anyone knowing who we are especially any heroes" he said opening the hanger door to reveal a fully set up ops center with everything you could think of with a plane inside.

I looked around to find everyone was staring at the T.V. For some reason, I went up to see what they were watching until I saw what it was that took me by surprise. It was that same girl from the gas station talking to the news reporter "and he was wearing a black hood with some sort of weird robe with it and he took out those two bikers like it was nothing, he saved my life" she said to the reporter.

"did he say anything about were he was going?" the reporter said.

"no but I know he took one of the robbers bike and headed straight to metropolis" she said cutting the screen to another newscaster.

"that was several hours ago which means there might be a hero who we now claim him as 'the hooded figure' is somewhere in metropolis so watch your backs out there bad guys cause theirs a new hero out there" he finish saying until it showed a drawn picture of my head with my hood up showing only my lips. The t.v. turned off and I turn to see the man that lead me hear was giving me an angry glare.

"someone else huh" he said turning his back to me "looks like your friend on the t.v. Didn't listen to your request now the Templars will be coming for us and they already know were you will be going and that's here to the airport to get out of the country" he said walking towards the center of the hanger "everyone get everything packed this place has been compromised we leave in two hours" he yelled to the other assassins making them pack up everything. I gives me a tilt of his head to make me follow him which I nodded and followed "the Templars will be here shortly so I need you to go to the jet that's in the back outside and get back to your section" he said heading straight to the doors until we heard gunshots outside. We stopped and took cover by the door, I looked out the peep hole to see four cars and sixteen men in black suits carrying guns holding there position.

"come on out assassins we know your in there"the one in the middle said.

"how many?" the assassin next to me said.

"sixteen" I replied back "do we have any weapons in here?" I said to him.

"yes but all of them are just close range weapons" he said looking nervous I cursed at my self looking at our situation and it seemed dim until I heard gunfire from outside and yelling until it was silent, I took a quick look out side to see what happen until I saw that all the Templars were on the ground unconscious and five people standing over them to be none other then the titans.

I opened the door to reveal myself to them to which starfire came up to me and gave me a bone crushing bear hug "friend Ezio it is good to see you again" she said still holding me in her death grip.

"uh star he cant breath" Beastboy said making her dropped me down for me to breath.

"I am most sorry friend Ezio its just that I missed you so" she said giving me smile while I was still gasping for air.

"I missed you too star but you shouldn't have come. how did you know were to find me anyways?" I said looking at them.

"well when you left us the letter we were pretty upset but then Beastboy turned on the news and we saw that teenager saying she was saved by a black hooded man which she said you were headed to metropolis so we got into the t-jet and flow here as fast as we can to the airport seeing as you were trying to get home" cyborg said giving me a grin to which I gave a mad glare to them "what?" cyborg said looking confused.

"did you not get the note at all? it said I didn't want you guys in this war and now thanks to your guys interfering the Templars know about you helping me" I said giving all of them angry looks.

"dude don't worry these guys wont say anything as soon as we take them to jail" Beastboy said giving me a smile I only shook my head.

"who said anything about jail" I said making the titans look at me.

"wait you don't mean?" robin said looking concerned.

"the Templars own half of the government and the police so sending them to jail wont do anything they'll just be out before we know it so me and the other assassins need to take care of them" I said making the other assassins come out of there hanger door.

"are you serious?" robin said looking at me.

"its the only way they wont know about you guys helping me and the others cause if we don't they will tell and they will make your lives a living hell" I said making the other assassins take out there hidden blades.

"theirs got to be a better way then this?" cyborg said blocking one of the assassins path.

"I'm sorry cyborg but there isn't" I said making cyborg move out of the way "the assassins will take them someplace where you wont see" I said making the assassins carry the unconscious Templars to the back of the hanger. We waited for five minutes until the rest came back nodding at the completed killing of every last one of them, I looked at the titans who gave me a depressing look "taking a life is never easy but sometime you need to take a life to save others" I said to them to which they still didn't look happy "look I know you don't like what me and the brotherhood stand for but you need to understand why we do it, so no one can be enslaved and be controlled by one group. these people need to follow there own paths not just someone else" I said walking back into the hanger "its best if you leave" I said opening the hanger door to reveal the plane to take me back home. As the plane was ready to departure I look back to see the titans still there "look I'm sorry alright but this would never work between us" I looked at raven when saying it which she looked at me with depression in her eyes knowing she got the message "its best if you forgot about me entirely" I said getting into the plane and closing the door. I look back outside to see starfire holding robin crying while Beastboy and cyborg had there heads down, I look back at raven to see her eyes shining from the sunlight almost as if she was crying.

It took two hours but I was finally home in Rome were the real threat has been all along and right then in there I started working on assignments again, they said I needed a partner but after what happen to my brother I told them for now own I work alone, and it help me out for the time being back home because soon I was promoted from novice to disciple in just a few weeks and everything was going well but I still couldn't get over my memories of being with the titans how me and robin would try to outdo each other in the obstacle course, how me and cyborg would have new ideas for inventions and vehicles, how me and Beastboy would play videos games and hang out whenever I had time, how me and starfire would go shopping at the mall, sure I didn't like it sometimes and the outfits she picked out for me weren't me at all, thank god I was able to convince her that I was into darker colors but all in all I had fun with her. And then there was raven; how I spent my time with her was nothing short of a miracle she refused to train me the first time I asked saying I couldn't handle the training until I showed her myself I could till then she showed me a lot more about her dark powers while training either on the roof or my room, I asked her why not her room but she'd just skin me alive when I asked her, as soon as I was done with the little stuff she started to help me be more focus by meditating and I've been doing it ever since, she even train me how to pick up a deception when a person was lying which was good for my snitches to the Templars more better at telling me the truth, I miss all of them so much since I left especially raven.

I was heading for the ops center for my next assignment passing the training room and artillery room towards the elevator up, when I got there I saw the leader talking to someone "ah Ezio there you are we have your new assignment for you right here. If you complete this you will rank up from disciple to warrior" he said handing me the file on the target. I open it up to see who the target was until I saw a picture of the target there he was in the middle while to his left stood a giant ape, to his right was a beautiful women in a red outfit while to her side was an old man with a blue military uniform on, I looked back at the target with a red circle over him.

"hold on you want me to kill the brain?" I said looking stern.

"not exactly" he said giving me a deadpan face "hes not a Templar but really an informant for them and our spy's have found out that he may know the location to one of the pieces of Eden" he said still without emotion.

"wait he knows were one of the pieces are?" I said shocked and scared at the same time "were not yet sure we tried to make our spy's get more information but they have been quiet on us for some time now, I'm afraid that we may have lost them" he said lowering his head, I bow my head down as well to honor my fellow assassins.

"where do I began" I said raising my head "that's just it we need you to go back to jump city and ask for the titans for help" my eyes widen at his orders "is that a problem?" he said raising one of his eyebrows.

"no sir thats not a problem" I said bowing before leaving.

**Authors note: that's right hes going to fight the brain and everyone of the titans enemies do you think hes got what it takes to help the titans out and will they forgive him for being who he is and understand find out next time, one more thing you need to review on the story that way I know I can keep going on with it so please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 comrade

**disclaimer: I forgot to put this on the other ones sorry so I don't own any assassins creed or the teen titans that includes the other chapters as well. One more thing I said in the last chapter that I would be about the brain but then I got another idea so here's the new chap**

It was night time when I got back to jump city meaning I needed to wait until daybreak for one of the titans to patrol the city. I jumped from building to building looking to see if robin liked to patrol at night like he did with batman with hope that I could talk to him instead of the others seeing as he was the leader and levelheaded of the group (well most if the time). It took all night but there was no sign of him at all meaning he doesn't do night patrol anymore or something happen to not make him do this. The sun was up so I went to the tower to confront them knowing they will shun me then help me but I needed there help on locating the brain by any means necessary; for if he did know a location of a piece of Eden then we most likely be doomed. I went through the secret entrance to the garage to get to the island more faster then stealing a boat, as I got inside everything was quiet no sound or anything I guess it was still early for them.

I went up the elevator and into the living room to wait for one of them to come in, I made a some herbal tea for raven just in case she came first also because I was thirsty, I waited and waited until someone came in but to my surprise it wasn't someone I knew "who the heck are you?" he said the man had a red leotard with an s on the left of his chest, he had the same domino mask like robin but his hair is all slicked back with hair gel, he seemed to carry a bow and a quiver on his back.

"I could ask you the same question" I said moving away from the counter. The bow men started to aim his bow at me when I moved.

"don't move" he said aiming straight at my head with an arrow; I looked at him with annoyance "if your going to aim that arrow at someone, you best be ready to take his life" I said giving him stern saying to do it if your man enough.

"I'm going to ask you again why are you here?" he said to me still aiming the arrow at my head.

"I'm not saying anything to you until I talk to one of the titans" I said holding my ground.

"the titans are away on in important mission, they ask me and my team to look after jump city, so if you have anything to say to them, you can tell it to me and I'll be sure to pass along the message" he said giving me a smirk to increase my annoyance.

"fine tell them I need there help to located the brain, it's urgent" I said crossing my arms.

"the brain what do you want from him" he said lowering his bow "sorry that's something I can only tell the titans personally" I said making him raise his bow at me again.

"well then we got our selves a problem then, you got three seconds to tell me whats you want to tell the titans before you get an arrow in you" he said pulling back at his bow increasing the bows hit ratio at me. I stood there with my arms crossed the whole time "one" I put my arms down to my sides "two" I stood my ground "thre.." he couldn't finish his count down because before he knew it I ran towards him hidden blade out and aimed it at his neck.

"look I know you mean well, but the stuff that I know will get you killed if I told you so please lower your weapons" I said looking into his eyes saying 'I will kill you' making him dropped his bow "good, now give me your quiver" I said still locked in his eyes, he unstraps his quiver and hands it to me "good now kick the bow towards the couch" he does what I ask making him know I'v done this before "now I'm going to back away slowly and if you try anything I wont hesitate to end your life" I said backing away, he stands there as told. As I got towards the back of the coach still looking at him I kick the bow up to grab it "alright, now were are your other team members?" I said hoping to talk to the leader of the group cause clearly this one was too hot tempered.

"were all here" said a voice coming out from behind the bowman, the voice belong an African American women with mickey mouse ear buns and a black and yellow shirt with black pants, behind her was a man with a blue,black, and white leotard that look like the ocean, next to her were two little kids that look like clones except one had a plus sign while the other had a minus sign "I'm Bumblebee behind me is Aqualad to my left is mas and to my right is menos" she said gesturing to all of the "and you already met speedy" she added, I chuckle a little.

"whats so funny?" the one known as speedy sad looking at me with annoyance.

"nothing at all speedy" I said giving him a smirk.

"you wanna go?" he said shaking his fist at me.

"please don't, it will be to soon to humiliate you again, and in front of your team members I might add" I said giving him a sly smile which got him more mad.

"that's it you are so dead" hes said cracking his knuckles.

"almost was until raven found me and saved my life, after that I owed the titans my life" I said throwing him back his bow and quiver "now that you know my history with them can any of you tell me whose the leader of this group" I said staring at all of them with my arms crossed.

"I am" Bumblebee said approaching me.

"Ezio Reyes nice to meet you" I said taking my hand out for a hand shake.

"nice to me you, we heard everything behind the door so you don't need to give us a full detail" she said accepting the shake, I nod my head at her comment.

"alright now can you tell me were I can find the titans" I said releasing her hand "that's just it we don't really know, last we heard they were at the arctic circle" she making me confused.

"why would they go there?" I said leaning on the back of the couch.

"they were following a lead on doctor light and it lead them there" she said making me wonder why doc light would go there?

"you think they still be there?" I said crossing my arms.

"no but we can try" she said getting out her communicator "Bumblebee calling cyborg come in cyborg" she said talking into the titans communicator.

"cyborg here whats going on bee big trouble?" I heard cyborg say into the communicator.

"not really, one of your old friends wants to talk to you" she handing the communicator to me, I look in to the screen to see cyborgs shocked face.

"Ezio what are you doing back at the tower?" he said looking confused.

"nows not the time for that cyborg, where are you its urgent?" I said looking at him with .

"were still in the arctic circle talking to Gnarrk and Kole why?" he said looking confused.

"stay there alright I'm heading to your location" I said about to hang up.

"wait whats going on?" he said before I did hang up.

"not now cyborg we need to talk about this privately with the other titans" I said making him nod at my answer. I hung up the phone and gave it back to Bumblebee "thanks for your help" I said walking passed the other.

"wait how exactly are you going to get there" she said stopping me from leaving, I turn my head to look at her and smirked "with something I made for just the occasion" I said leaving the room.

I went to the titans airbase center that was under the garage with the other heroes following me "so wheres this thing you made that will take you to the titans huh underneath our ship" speedy said chuckling, I walk up to one of the the fuse boxes to see a switch hidden inside, I turn it on to see there ship starting to turn upside down to reveal a black jet with red stripes on the wings, I turn to see the others wide eyed at what they saw.

"yes as matter of fact it is" I said heading towards my jet "I call it the black eagle, I've been working on it for the past two months in secret just in case of something like this" I said getting into the cockpit "Bumblebee you wouldn't happen to have a spare communicator lying around would you?" I said looking at her.

"here you can use mine" she said throwing it to me.

"thanks" I said after catching it.

"good luck on your mission" she said giving me a wave goodbye.

"thank you and good luck defending the city" I said before closing the hatch. It took me a few minutes but I was already out of the tower an on towards the arctic circle were I'll hopefully find the titans still there. I use the communicator Bumblebee gave to contact robin "Robin this is Ezio please respond" I said into the communicator.

"this is Robin, Ezio whats going on?" robin said into the communicator I look at it to see it was on audio mode.

"look I know your not going to believe this but I was just assign a mission to find the brain" I said into the communicator.

"WHAT why?" robin said shocked.

"Robin is raven with you?" I said hoping she can help me out on this part.

"yeah shes right here"

"good put I'm putting it on video mode" I said switching it to video mode, as I did I was able to see all of the titans in cold protective clothing "alright now have you guys ever heard of something known as piece of Eden?" I said looking at all of them through the communicator, ravens eyes went wide while the others were all confused "Raven you know what it is don't you?" I said looking at her, she only nodded "well imagine what would happen if the brain happen to know were to find one of them" I said looking at her she gasp at what I said.

"can one of you tell us what this piece of Ethan is, I'm more confused as usual" Beastboy said scratching his head.

"its piece of Eden Beastboy, and what it is are equipment created by the first civilization, were not sure how many they made but we do know that they made some objects that were able to bend a persons mind or grant them the power of anything they desired" I said making the others shocked to hear this.

"so if the brain were to get his hands on it he can controlled the whole world" robin said trying to get the facts right/

"yes that's right but that's not the whole bad news" I said "apparently the brain is one of the Templars informants so he probably doesn't know about its true power yet which gives us more time to find and tell us were it is" I said still looking serious/

"wait, how come you want it so badly?" Raven said to me giving me a glare/

"I don't raven, if the brain already told the Templars were it is its my duty to find them, stop them, and hide the apple somewhere else so they wont find it ever again" I said looking at her, she soften her stare at me "so that means were going to have to work together if were going to stop the brain and the Templars" I said getting understanding stares from the teens.

"alright meets us at this coordinates, titans out" robin said hanging up showing the rendezvous point to meet them on the communicator. It took hours to get there but I finally got to the location, a remote island off the coast of Cuba. I landed the jet on the shores to get a closer look at the island; it seemed deserted, I ventured further into the jungle only to find safe house with the titans symbol on it "so this is the hideout" I mumbled to my self, I looked for the door to find the inside comfortable, I called robin to notify I was at the rendezvous point "good but we need something for you to do" he said.

"and that would be?" I said curiously.

"to come over to Siberia were we got a distress call from someone there and we could use the help" he said.

"why do you need my help anyway I'm sure you can handle it" I said getting out of the safe house to look at the peacefulness of the island.

"I know we can but none of us here have much training in the snowy region and we kinda thought you might of" he said sounding nervous at the last part, I chuckled a little at his reason.

"yeah your right I did, I'll be there shortly" I said running to my jet.

"thanks"

"don't mention it just make sure you guys have more protective clothing when you get there, trust me" I said already on my way there.

"alright robin out" he said hanging up. It took a few hours but I finally found the titans ship already landed on a cliff and below them a destroyed city, I landed my jet behind them and got out to gaze at the wreck that was a city "damn what could of done this" I said to myself hoping for survivors, I went towards the place to already see the titans talking to someone with a patch on his left eye, I came closer to hear what he was saying "I dare not speak its name, he was once one of us, but now an abomination, when he returns he only causes more suffering" he said I look to my right to see more survivors coming out of some ruble, one of them comes up to shake robins hand and then looks at starfire only to block the little boy that was beside her his eyes because she wasn't wearing that much clothing on her "shes not from around here" raven said beside her.

"apparently not" I said making everyone look at me.

"friend Ezio you are here" starfire said rushing over to give me her famous bear hug.

"uh star he cant breath" robin said making her let go.

"I am sorry Friend Ezio when robin told us that you would be arriving I was most joyous to see you again" she said looking at me.

"it's great to see you to starfire" I said putting my hand on her shoulder "to all of you" I looked at the titans smiling at me but raven who gave me one of her glares, I was about to say something to starfire if raven was still upset until a flash of red light came from a distance away from the city make the people back away in fear.

"he returns" said the one in the eye patch.

"not if we get to him first, titans lets move" robin said running back to the t-ship with the others behind him, I look back at the people only to see them still in fear.

"don't worry we will stop whoever that is over there" I said reassuring them, I ran back to my jet to see the titans already leaving, I went to my jet and followed them from behind.

"yo Ezio were did you get that sweet ride" cyborg said into the communicator.

"I made it while I was with you guys back at the tower, I was going to tell you but I forgot all about the thing when I realized what the Templars might do if they found me with you" I said to him causing silence in the other line "look guys about what happen that day, I just want to say that..."

"don't sweat it man we understand" cyborg said

"yeah we understand that you only did it to protect us" robin added

"yeah especially raven, ow" I heard Beastboy said before getting hit probably from raven, I smiled a little at there understanding.

"are you ok friend Ezio" starfire said

"yeah I'm fine, just fine" I said still smiling.

As we got closer to the light source a huge blizzard started to appear, I couldn't see anything out there only the t-ship in front of me as It was starting to get wobbly "hey are you guys ok in there?" I ask calling them on the comm.

"no we just lost visual were going have to switch to our instruments, how are things on your end Ezio?" he said

"same here I'm going to have to switch to instruments as well" I said switching them on.

"just take it easy you two we sill need to find this outcast" robin said to both of us. We were doing fine for a while when the next thing I knew I saw a red beam hit the T-ship "guys!" I said looking at there ship coming down I was about to land near them when I felt something hit my ship, probably the same thing that hit mine I went down fast but safe as I still had good control on the jet making a sort of safe landing not far from the titans. I got out unscathed to see the damages of my jet to see one of the jets was destroyed "great" I said to myself I turn to see the t-ship and them waving at me, I waved back and took out the comm "is everyone alright over there?" I asked looking at them.

"yeah were alright" robin said "speak for yourself its freezing out here" Beastboy said in the back ground, I turn to look at my right to see a red light getting closer to them "guys you have company coming your way" I said running towards them.

"we see it" robin said before I saw a beam shooting at them, I was close enough to see all of them dodging the attack and starfire flying up to the sky and starting to shoot starbolts at the attacker and cyborg shooting his sonic cannon at him "are all you alright" I said seeing them coming together to look at were Star and Cye shot at.

"yeah, we got him" Cye said only to be proven wrong with another beam coming at us, we dodge the attack just in time.

"you are mistaken" said starfire to the down cyborg, robin throws some exploding disks at him only to miss, I turn to see cyborg about to shoot when all of a sudden his cannon stopped charging "somethings wrong with my sensors I cant get a lock on him" he said looking at raven, I look at raven when her hands started to glow black "azarath metrion zinthos" she said spreading her power all over us until we were in a dome that apparently incredibly dark inside but it still stopped the cold weather, I look to see starfire's hands glowing giving us some light.

"you know you could of done this when we landed" Beastboy said feeling relived it was warm again. I look around to see that raven made the dark dome miles wide to cover us, the ship and open space, probably to see if the attacker would be dumb enough to get inside.

"oh no I just fixed that engine" I heard cyborg said looking at one of his engines.

"don't worry Cye I'm sure you can rebuild it again,speaking of which you wouldn't happen to have any spare parts for my engine would you" I said patting cyborgs back only for him to give me a little glare making me back away slowly.

"hes not here, nice try raven" robin said.

"don't be so sure" she said making us look to were she was looking, we saw a red dot at the dome until it started to take a form of a human, raven yelps in pain falling down only for me to catch her.

"you alright" I said looking at her.

"yeah I'm fine" she said getting herself off me to stand, I look back at the figure to see the dome starting to crack making raven cringe in pain until the dome completely exploded making all of us get thrown back to the ground, I look up to see robin already running towards the figure with the others following, I stood up and followed as well as the titans stood there ground as did I as we saw the figure who appeared to look bright white standing there.

"we cant touch that thing" cyborg said looking at his arm.

"we'll just have to keep trying, we need to surround it" robin said "no robin we really cant touch it,my radiation levels on my scanner off the scale" he said to him and us, the thing shot another beam at us only for starfire to block it with her hands "radiation can not harm me" she said as the beam stopped, we look to see the thing running away and starfire in hot pursuit.

"starfire wait" robin yelled trying to stop her with no success as she was gone like that thing.

The titans went back to there ship while I went to mine to fix the jet engine with the tools Cye gave me, I was almost done until I saw them heading out into the woods, I ran towards them "wait whats going on" I said catching up to them.

"were picking up some radioactivity on cyborgs radar that could be were the thing is, we find it, we find starfire" robin said leading the pack, we walk for a couple of minutes until we found some sort of green lake.

"its the same isotopic signature I got from that thing that attacked us" cyborg said looking at his radar that was on his arm.

"so this is were it came from" raven stated looking at the green goo lake.

"if it did then that's only part of the puzzle, look" robin said point at something we look to see a stream coming from up the hill.

"we better hurry another storms brewing in" cyborg said starting his walk up the hill, we kept walking until the storm started to hit us making everyone shiver in cold except me "how.. cccome yourrr nnnot shhhivering in this.. ccccold" Beastboy said looking at me, I shrugged.

"I'm actually used to this, back when I was a kid they make us endure cold weather like this so that when we have a target that lives in the region we can withstand the cold, besides I thought robin told you to wear more clothing here" I said looking at him, the team made glares towards robin to which he lower his head down a little in embarrassment.

"I kinda thought it wouldn't be that cold here" he said slightly chuckling at his mistake, I look at him with regret at his mistake.

"well then its to late now you guys just need to power on through this blizzard" I said looking at all of them shivering, worst was Beastboy who looked as if he was going to fall down "Beastboy turn into a walrus there blubber can withstand this type of cold ok" I said giving him a reassuring smile, he nodded and turned into what I said and smiled making me know he was alright, we kept walking until I saw a building up ahead making the titans run for it and me behind them, when we got there the door seemed to open like it know we were here and out of the building came starfire and some person in a green military uniform with a red star on his chest, starfire gasp in joy when she saw, when we saw her we all smiled "starfire!" robin said with joy.

"my friends, how happy I am to see you" she said hugging robin and looking at us.

"ever think about a door bell" raven said floating inside the building.

We got comfortable at the dining table were Redstar as he said his name told us how starfire got here and was about to serve us some food, good thing too cause I was starving "this is great I'm so hungry I could eat a..." cyborg couldn't finish his sentence when he saw what Redstar gave us, what he gave us was bowls of soup that I have no clue what it was, I look to see the others with sad faces at there meal indicating that they don't want to try something that looks weird "maybe just a glass of water and a toothpick" he said smiling and pushing the bowl away, I look at my soup again and took a spoonful into my mouth making the other titans look at my reaction.

"not bad" I said shrugging at them while taking in more spoonfuls of the soup, I look back at them to see them still wide eye "what, I haven't eaten since I left Rome, and that was a few days ago" I said to them still eating the soup "either way, Starfire were all glad that you survived out in that blizzard" I said finishing the soup.

"had it not been for Redstar.."

"she would have been fine, her people are most resilient" Redstar said interrupting Starfire.

"your village thinks you've been attacking it, why?" robin said giving him a stern look, and that's when he told us of his past, how his government wanted him to be the perfect soldier by giving him a dose of radiation, it was successful at but then he told us of his side affect were if he store enough energy he would release an explosion that destroyed his city, thus making him run away and live secluded, away from every one, I looked at him with confusion.

"who long ago was this?" I asked.

"years ago probably when you were still a child" he said making me realize something.

"Redstar did someone by the name of doctor Chang happen to of help you become who you are now?" I said making the titans eyes wide with what I said.

"yes there was such a man" he said making my hunch correct.

"Ezio what do you know about doctor Chang" robin said confused.

"Chang just so happens to be on our most wanted list for aiding the Templars with helping them find or create weapons out of zenothium. Redstar, I think Chang used you for Templar work, I'm sorry" I said with remorse.

"do you think the general had something to do that?" he said looking at me concerned.

"not necessarily some people don't know there being used by the Templars until it was too late so no your general probably didn't know about it" I said reassuring him.

"how do you know?" cyborg asked looking at me.

"because we just met him at the village" I said grinning.

"you mean the dude with the eye patch?" Beastboy said, I nodded at his question.

"but how do you know it was him?" raven said crossing her arms.

"because...my elder brother was suppose to stop Chang from making Redstar here a super solder, unfortunately he was too late and got demoted until he ranked up to master last year" I said giving a sad smile remembering my brother.

"we didn't know you have a brother, whats his name?" Beastboy said smiling at me.

"his name was Alonzo" I said looking at him.

"was?, what do you me..."

"he died" I said interrupting me making him feel cruddy at what he said.

"dude I'm sor.." I raised my hand stopping him.

"its ok Beastboy you didn't know" I said giving him a reassuring smile.

"either way Redstar you said you were still releasing energy, how are you doing that with no distraction" I asked him.

"come with me there is something I must show you all" he said walking away, we got up and followed him to another room and we were all shocked to see what he needed to show us.

**Well that's it for chapter 5 hope you like it and don't worry I didn't ended like that just to get you guys mad, I did it so I can make more room for my next chapter which will be up as soon as I can, but no promises seeing as the computer I've been using is a friend of mine so I will try my best to get chapter 6 ready so in the words of goku "until next time" P.s. I don't own goku.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 I tell her the truth

**disclaimer: I don't own assassins creed and teen titans **

**I'm not dead, just no laptop to type my story but lets get serious here I know I'm not the best typist when it comes to grammar but I'm really trying to make this story work, I would really appreciated if you leave a review about this story so I know I can still continue it so please send me a review I don't care if bad or good or a question cause id be happy to answer you're questions, well on with the story.**

"Every day I must shed my power, here it is saved" Redstar said showing us the years of power he store in these tubes, they were everywhere, all of them on shelves while some were piled up in some corners.

"you can light an entire city with all of this" cyborg said look around these power tubes as I began to call them in my head.

"and yet they would never accept" Redstar said looking at us.

"you must use your abilities to help people, we will assist you, there is no need to hide any longer" starfire said to Redstar trying to help his problem

"Stars right red, and besides maybe I can talk to the general and tell him what happen and maybe he'll understand what really happen" I added giving him a reassuring smile.

"it is a good wish but here I am contained, as long as I am in this place the world is safe from me" Redstar said declining our offer of help.

"Redstar there's something you should know" Robin couldn't finish what he said cause soon an alarm went off.

"that would be the door bell" Redstar said looking at Raven, we were about to find out who it was until the wall next to us exploded, I covered my face from the debris, when it was over I look at the destroyed wall to see a white energy monster with four eyes coming in "so that's what he looks like up close" I said throwing a knife at its chest which didn't hurt the thing at all.

"titans go!" Robin said charging in with the others to attack it "just nobody touch it" cyborg reminding us while he shot at it with his sonic cannon going right threw the monster but with no affect as it shot its own energy beam right at him, he dodge in time for starfire to start throwing starbolts at it but with still no affect, it leap up to get her but she moved in time for it to hit the wall and fall down hard on the floor but got up just in time for Raven to throw debris at him with her magic, the debris was pushing him back for robin to jump up to kick him in the face, I jumped up and tackled him making us hit the floor.

"don't you remember what cyborg said we cant touch it or else we'll look those rocks Raven threw" I said pointing at the rocks being dropped off him with with radioactivity burning it threw the floor.

"we have to do something" robin said at a loss that he cant even hurt the thing let alone touch it, I look to see Redstar doing nothing but standing there until I saw starfire coming towards him.

"Redstar please you must help us" she pleaded to him, I look back at the monster to see it charge at Beastboy who stood there frozen with fear.

"Beastboy get out of there" I yelled to him with no success until I saw Redstar coming up to the monster and punching it in the face.

"you will not harm my friends" he yelled at it throwing more punches at it pushing it back for him to grab and throw it towards the wall.

"so what part of perfect soldier did they get wrong" raven said to us until her question was answered cause as soon as Redstar was winning he started to feel pain in his body and started to glow red from the pain, starfire gasp at the site of him.

"I cannot continue" he said before rushing off into the next room, we heard him scream in pain and saw a red light coming out of the room, when it was over we heard something behind us, we turn to see the monster absorbing the power tubes making him bigger and stronger with said power tubes sticking out of him.

"this wont turn out good" cyborg said nervously at the monster now leaving the building and into the blizzard.

"now you understand" we turn to see Redstar talking "I cannot control what is inside me, hear I am contained" he said staggering out the room.

"but your not" Robin said making us go outside to see the same green stream from a few hours ago "theirs a leak Redstar, that creature, it came from you" he said shocking Redstar and us.

It was a few minutes when we went back inside to plan our next move and Redstar was feeling bad "I was a fool to think I could of prevented this" he said putting himself down.

"there were microscopic cracks in the power conduit, there was no way you could of known" cyborg said trying to reassure him.

"all of my anger, all of my fear, my release power, I freed these things as well, now it has taken form" he said adding to his misery.

"then you will aid us to stop it" starfire asked hoping his answer was a yes.

"but how?, I am not like you starfire, mine is a power I cannot keep inside" he said to her with his head down.

"then do not" she said forming a starbolt in her hand "the greater the struggle against your power" she started crushing her starbolt make it struggle to be released "the more it resists, embrace what you have inside, let it become you, and you will find what you were meant to be" she said powering down her starbolt back into her hand, he stood there trying to make a decision.

"I will join you" he said finally.

"um does anyone know how were going to chase after that thing in all this snow, cause I can tell you right now I'm not pulling a sleigh" Beastboy said with a stern look on his face.

"do not worry, I have some transportation we could use" Redstar said leading us into a different room, when we got there he pushed a button opening a door to reveal snow mobiles...a lot of snowmobiles.

"you built theses?" cyborg said staring at him with disbelief.

"I have much free time" he said answering his question, I look to see Beastboy jumping on one of them with joy on his face.

"sweet this one has lasers" he said looking at Redstar.

"this one is mine" he said pointing it out that it had a red star on the front.

"figures" Beastboy said getting off sad that he couldn't ride it, we all got on a snowmobile and started to go until robin stopped Redstar.

"you know Redstar, even if you have to be by yourself, that doesn't mean you have to be alone" he said taking out a titans communicator and handing it to him "were glad to have you as part of the team" he said as he took it and look back at the rest us giving him a smile and nod of acceptence.

"we will be victorious, this I know" he said riding out of the building and us following him, we rode back to the village to see the creature attacking it, when we got close we could see the general giving orders to his people when he saw us he came towards us.

"he is heading for our power plant, please hurry it is all we have left" he told us.

"theirs something you need to know this creature its not what you think" robin said trying to prove Redstar's innocence until I heard behind me Redstar and starfire coming which fueled the generals anger.

"how dare you return, have you know shame" he said backing away from him as Redstar got off his snow bike and walked towards him with me beside him.

"I've come to help" he said looking at him.

"every day I look at what you did, look at what you have caused, you will go at once" he said making Redstar angry until starfire flew in front of him.

"he will do no such thing, if you wish to make him go, you will answer to me" she said making her eyes glow green with power making the people back away slowly "Redstar is not the only one to blame, please tell him friend Ezio" she said looking back at me, I nodded and went forward.

"there was a man in your perfect soldier project know as a Doctor Chang which he probably said that he can help you with your army?" I said to which he nodded "that was all a lie, what he really did was use you so he can test the project for a group known as Templars so they can make there army more powerful so they can rule the world, when you gave Redstar his powers it was a success for Chang's people until that little accident that destroyed this city making Chang's people very...unhappy with him, I'm sorry to say that you were just being used by someone else in there world conquest" I laid it all down for him making him soak it all in, I went back to my bike and the titans went off towards the creature leaving me and Redstar with the general.

"I am sorry to have failed you..general" Redstar said to him before leaving.

"no I am sorry, do your best" he said to him making him nod and leave to deal with the creature.

"look I wanted to say that I'm sorry to, if it makes you fell any better my people are combating the Templars as we speak, and will give them a beating for you alright" I said making him smile a little before leaving to help the titans. When I got there I saw Raven block the creatures path with large stone and the others ready for a battle, I looked up to see Redstar jumping towards the creature before he got hit with an energy beam coming out of his hand, he punched the monster in the face making him fall down on the snow making him beat it it down with every punch in the face until he got thrown back with an energy beam, the creature stood back up and started to approach a down Redstar until it was stalled by an attack from Cyborg with his sonic cannon, Starfire with her starbolts, robin with exploding disks, and me from throwing knives at it, we all charged at it until it send out a stream of red energy that would of hurt us badly if not for Raven creating a shield to protect us but broke and send all of us flying back, I laid there on the ground until I got up and saw Starfire about to attack the creature only for it to swipe at her like a fly sending her down, the creature was about to attack her with an energy beam until Redstar jumped out of nowhere and block the attack.

"starfire stay back" he yelled to her still taking the blast.

"you need our assistance" she said getting up holding her arm from the injury.

"no it is too dangerous get away" he said turning red from the energy, the creature started to use both of its energy rays only to blow Starfire back but still being blocked by Redstar, I ran to starfire with cyborg and Beastboy by my side.

"you alright Starfire?" I said helping her up.

"yes I am fine friend Ezio" she said taking my hand to get her up.

"we wont be fine for long look" cyborg said pointing at the creature which started to expanded while still firing at Redstar.

"that thing cant handle the power, its going to go critical" he said, and he was right that thing look like it was going to blow.

"Redstar that thing is going to blow you need to take it out now!" I yelled over to Redstar who jumped over the creature and landed on its back, the creature tried to get him off with no success, we see him punch him in the kidney which made him explode, the flash blinded us and when it was over we saw him kneeling on the floor making us run to him.

"Redstar you have seceded" starfire said kneeling next to him.

"something inside of me, it is changing, you must take me from here, far away, do you understand what this means" he said as he was helped getting up by starfire.

"we must go" she said.

"do not worry my friends, I have no more need to be alone" he said looking at us before he was lifted off of the ground by starfire and into space were we saw a red light knowing what happen to him, we stood there staring.

"aren't you cold?" I heard Raven asked Beastboy.

"nah, not anymore" he replied, I looked back to see Starfire landing next to Robin.

"you did a good thing Starfire, helping him" he said to her.

"I believe he will return our kindness, someday" she said smiling out into the sky.

We headed back to the village to see the others waiting for us "what happen to Kovar?" the general said coming up to us, we all looked at each other trying to find a way to tell him.

"Redstar is gone, but he will return" Starfire said going up to the general, the general just nods.

"if there is anything we can help you with, please do so" he said gesturing to us.

"actually there is something, you see both of our ships engine was a little destroyed during our search for the creature, so if its not to much trouble, I was wondering if you happen to have any spare parts you could loan us?" I said to which he smiled

"a simple request" he said making us follow him, we walked towards an abandon air hanger, he opens it to make us see nothing but spare parts for any type air based vehicles "I hope this will do" he said giving us a grin "yes this will do just nicely" I said giving him a nod.

We went back to our ships which cyborg went to fix his engine right away, while I went to fix mine, I heard someone coming towards me while my back was turn but I already know who it was.

"hey robin" I said still working on the engine not even looking at him.

"how did you..?" he said sounding shocked.

"I'm an assassin remember, not to mention Raven taught me a lot about sensing peoples auras" I said finally turning around to look at him "whats wrong" I said serious.

"I just needed to let you how much we appreciate your help" he said giving me a weak smile.

"ok your obviously lying whats really wrong" I said not falling for his ruse, he only sighs in defeat.

"we got two calls from different places, one were the brotherhood of evil are trying to take down another teen hero and one were we got a send a couple of young heroes somewhere safe so the brotherhood of evil don't get to them first..." he said seriously.

"but?" I said when he paused.

"but we don't know were to send them we...well I was wondering if you know were we could keep them safe?" he said rubbing the back of his head, probably trying to amend his decision for not taking my advice about the cold, '**this is going to be hilarious' **I thought holding back a smile.

"why would you need my advice for something like that after all, it looks like you didn't need it the first time I gave you some" I said with a serious tone but trying to hold in my laughter.

"look I'm sorry about that ok I didn't know..."

"that's right you didn't know, next time listen to what the person knows before you go into battle" I said smiling at him making sure I was kidding about being mad at him, he just simply nodded "ok well first off were are the young heroes right now?" I said getting serious.

"there somewhere in the myrberg in the mountain region" he said making me think of any place there that is safe.

"there is a sanctuary were some assassins go to heal and relax when they need to, you can make someone take them there" I said making him ponder my location.

"alright if you think they can be safe there then I'll send you and raven to lead them there" he said making my eyes buckle.

"why raven?, me I understand but why her?" I said crossing my arms.

"your going to need all the help you can get, and ravens the best choice" he said smiling.

"ok whats the real reason?" I said not falling for his ruse, he sighs in defeat.

"shes not on good terms with you right now and you need to fix that, Ezio I don't know if you know this but she was really hurt when you left" he said making my eyes look down.

"I kinda figured as much, but she needs to realize I only left for her to be safe, I don't want her or your team to get involved because I was getting emotionally involved" I said telling him the truth to which his response was a nod.

"I know but she took it worse then you" he said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"how so?" I said looking back at him.

"after you left she was more quite then usual and only came out of her room to eat, she wouldn't talk to anyone, not even me" he said making me look behind him to see raven already in the t-ship waiting to get out of here.

"alright ill see if I can make things right with her, but I don't promise anything" I said making him smile a little about his so called victory.

"ok I'm going to tell raven whats going to happen" he said running back to his group '**this I got to see**' I thought leaning on my jet to see the fireworks raven was going to throw at robin. I looked at robin saying something to raven making her get out of the ship, when they were face to face I could see robin telling her something only for her to yell at him making me smile a little but a little hurt that she didn't want to be around me, but I wouldn't blame her, next thing I knew I see robin calming her down only for her to give him a nod and him taking out his communicator, few minutes later I see raven coming towards me, I straighten my self off the jet and waited for her to come close.

"robin said we have a mission together" she said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"yeah he said we need to escort a few heroes to a sanctuary" I said looking at her only for her to look to her right '**ok this is awkward**' I thought "we might as well go already, the faster we get there, the sooner those heroes will be safe" I said getting into the jet, as I got in raven started to stare at me "what?" I said looking back at her only for her to cross her arms.

"I don't see another seat in there do you?" she said sternly.

"you could always sit on my lap" I said looking at her with a straight face making her cheeks redden a little.

"no" she said getting the blush off her face.

"look I know you don't want to, but right now we have a mission and you need to get your head in the game, so until we get there you're going to have to sit on my lap" I said seriously to her face making her mad.

"I do have my head in the game, do you?" she said still giving me glare.

"I've been trained to never let anything affect my thinking when on a mission...that happened once and I payed dearly for it" I said to her while giving her a glare myself, making her soften hers.

"what do you mean?" she said uncrossing her arms.

"it's something I don't want to talk about" I said getting the engine started, I look back at her to see her looking down, '**remember what robin said' **I thought

"I'm sorry, I'll tell you about it when this is all over ok" I said looking at her raising her head to look at me.

"ok" she said nodding.

"alright now can you please get in the jet, I wont bite" I said giving her a mischievous smile making her blush a little.

"alright" she said getting in the jet "but if you try anything I will rip you to pieces" she said sitting on my lap giving me her death glare only making me smile more.

"yes ma'am" I said closing the hatch.

It was an awkward few hours of silence, me piloting the jet while raven sitting on my lap not looking at me '**man I know me and her like silence as much as the next person but this is ridiculous, I should at least have one conversation with her**' "so how you been since I left" I said still keeping my eye on the sky but making glances at her as well.

"why did you leave?" she said looking at me finally '**well I did ask for a conversation**' I sighed.

"you know why raven, it wasn't safe for you or the others to know me so I needed to leave" I said putting the jet on auto pilot to look at her more.

"what you think we cant handle any of them?" she said looking annoyed.

"no I know you can" I said reassuring her.

"then what" she said still annoyed

"its just that they will stop at nothing to hunt you down and make your life a living hell, for you and your friends, they have cover stories for everything to make them look like there the victims while the people who try to do something are never seen again, and I don't want that to happen to you raven" I said looking at her with concern in the tone of my voice.

"but they cant do that to heroes" she said trying to reassure me.

"they can and they will, they have cover stories for every single hero and villain out there who aren't working for them and if they have the slightest suspicion that you are helping me I'll never see you again" I said staring into her beautiful purple eyes.

"god I forgot how beautiful you are" I said making her blush.

"I'm not that beautiful" she said looking away, I placed my hand on her cheek to make her look at me again "you are to me" I said sealing the deal by kissing her gently on the lips, it took her a while but she finally gave in and started kissing back until I could hear a slight moan coming from her, as I pulled away I could see raven still had her eyes closed wondering where I went, it was adorable, when she open her eyes she started to blush and turn her head away from what happen.

"it was your first kiss wasn't it" I said smiling at her, she nodded in response.

"your really a good kisser" she said giving me a small smile, '**I never thought a girl would say that to me**'

"your not to bad yourself" I said making her turn away from me again, it was a good ten second awkward silence between us until the jet started to confirm our destination was over. As I turn off the autopilot to pilot the jet to land raven started to wrap her arms around me making me smile at that.

"I take it your not mad at me anymore" I said landing the jet.

"should I be?" she said smirking.

"not really, just wondering if you were or not" I said opening the hatch "ok well welcome to myrberg" I said getting out of the jet with raven right behind me.

We look around to see nothing but fields of grass and farm land, no cars, no city, no nothing, it was boring... really boring "this place is..." raven was trying to find the right word for it but couldn't find one until we heard a cow moo "nice?" I said looking around.

We walk for a while to the rendezvous point while checking the scenery "hmm so this is were the other assassins go to relax" I said looking out at the mountains.

"you've never been here?" raven said looking at me while we walked.

"no not really, I've never had the time since my brother died" I said in dark tone still hurt from what happen that day, '**if only I was a more better assassin, I would of done something that day, and my brother would still be alive**' I thought clenching my fist.

I never did stopped looking for the man we were supposed to kill that day, when ever the titans left to do something I would go into the city looking for him and getting info on the local punks at the bars and alleyways to no success, whoever he was, he was good at hiding, when I left the titans to head back to Rome I stopped searching after that and continued my training, and assassination contracts, and hoped that one day I could get the contracted of the man that killed my brother, I could still remember his face and that conniving smile of his '**we will meet again, and when we do, I will kill you**' I thought to myself looking out into the field.

"Ezio, you never did tell me what happen to your brother" raven said putting her hand on my shoulder making us stop in our tracks.

"I never did, did I?" I said giving her a sad smile.

"if you don't want to talk about it, I understand, you did say you'll tell me when this was all over" she said still looking at me.

"no you deserve to know, after all, its how we first met anyway" I said grabbing her hand, her eyes buckled at what I said.

"you mean when I found you?, that's when your brother..." I nodded at her statement.

"yes, we were on a mission to find someone that was in league with the Templars, but when we found were he was hiding" I said breathing in deeply "We got ambushed inside, and as were about to be executed, my brother got out of hold and rescued me. I ran down the stairs in the abandon clock tower we were in, when I made to the last level, I looked back to see my brother no were until I heard him scream, I knew he was dead right then and started to run out until I took two gunshot wounds in the shoulder, but I kept running until I was far from them" I told her still holding her hand now looking into her eyes "as soon as I was far from them I collapsed in that alley, if you hadn't found me that day I would of surly died from loss of blood, and I thank you for that" I said kissing her hand making her blush "now you know what happened that day and I thank you for not making me tell you and the others the true reason for it, but I am sorry for not telling you this sooner" I said looking down felling bad about that until she took her hand away from me and placed them on my cheeks making me look at her.

"I forgive you" she said this time making me kiss her, we kiss for a good minute until we needed to get some air back.

"and you said you always have your head in the game" she said giving me a little grin making me smile.

"I do, but right now I can only think about you and how amazing you are" I said looking into her eyes smiling making her blush even more.

"no one ever comment on how beautiful you are did they" I said to her to which she shook her head.

"not really, its cause of the fact that I'm into all the dark stuff, and people don't find it attractive" she said looking down making me cup her chin to look at me.

"thats all about to change my beautiful dark angel" I said looking back into her eyes until I leaned in to kiss her on the forehead "no matter what happens I'll be there for you...ok" I said giving her a reassuring smile only for her to smile back "come on we should probably head to the rendezvous point" I said while she still looked at me only to nod at what I said "lets go" I said walking towards it with raven right beside me.

When we got there we waited for half an hour at the train station bored out of our minds "are we in the right place or something?" I said finally raven didn't answer only for her to take out her communicator.

"raven calling robin over" she said only for beast to show on the screen.

"robins communicator may I help you?" he said making me think of him as Robin's assistant.

"Beastboy put robin on" she said putting her hand on her hip.

"hes fighting crime at the moment, perhaps I can be of assistance" he said, '**yep definitely robins assistant**'

"me and Ezio are at the train station, and no ones here, are you sure were in the right place" she said a little annoyed.

"yep that's the pick up spot" he said trying to assure her it is.

"what are we supposed to do just hang around here in the middle of nowhere forever" she said making me think about me and her just alone for a while.

"I wouldn't mind a little alone time with you just for while, how bout you" giving her a mischievous smile while she blushes a little.

"stay put you two robins trusting the both of you to meet that team and take them to the place Ezio suggested where the brotherhood of evil cant get to them" he said ending the call, she looks back at me only to give me a quick jab in the arm, it didn't hurt so I knew she was playing.

"I'm guessing that's a no on the alone time" I said still smiling only for her to roll her eyes while smiling a little.

"maybe later when this is over" she said giving me a promising look making me smile at what were going to do later.

We wait a few minutes until we saw a bus coming into view, as it stops we saw a lot of dirt I picked up getting here and as it left as well, when the dust settled we no one here until I felt something pull my assassin robe, I look down to see three little kids one girl and two boys the girl had two pigtails with a pink cape and a big m on her chest, the older boy had orange spiky hair with a yellow and orange color scheme with what look like a flame on his chest with a small t in it and he was also holding a blue blanket, and the youngest one was no more then a mere toddler still sucking on a pacifier and where footy pajamas and a bib with a tooth symbol on it.

"are you Ezio and waven" the eldest boy said getting ravens name wrong.

"you've got to be kidding" she said shocked to see nothing but kids as was I a little but when your in the assassin business you sometimes see things you wouldn't believe and some you don't, raven pulls out her communicator again to call robin making me know she already doesn't like this, not one bit.

As she was busy talking to Beastboy who took robins call again I couldn't help but wonder why the brotherhood of evil would go this far in taking these children, but then I remembered that the Templars did the same thing when it came to assassins children, they would always brainwash them and make them fight us thinking that assassins would hold back if they saw there child with the enemy and I would sometimes work, which would make some assassins who got there children taken from them go on suicide missions just to get them back and I wouldn't blame them, nothings more important then to have your kid back in your arms again.

"are you two going to help us?" the girl said looking at me and raven.

"what did BB say?" I asked her.

"he said were on our own" she sighed.

"don't worry we can handle this" I said putting my hand on her shoulder to reassure her of the situation were in, she sighs again and looks at the oldest one which was the girl.

"which one are you?" she asked her.

"Melvin" she said to her.

"Melvin huh, your the leader of this team?" she asked looking at the rest.

"I guess, there always following me around" she said looking back at the other two.

"alright Melvin, me and Ezio will take you and your team to the drop off, but that's it" she told them as I can hear a train pulling in, I look at raven to see both her hands being held by the two boys which I thought was cute when raven looked annoyed by it until I felt my hand being grabbed by Melvin, I look down to see her smiling at me so I smiled back "hi there" she said with such innocence.

"hello little one, looks like were going to be spending some time together huh" I said patting her head making her smile even more. As we sat on the train towards the sanctuary I've been having this sudden feeling that raven doesn't like kids that much considering shes been repeating 'just a two hour train ride and it will be all over', I smirked at ravens annoyance with the kids but still, there still only kids they cant be that bad, can they?

**Oh poor raven and Ezio, they finally made up and are now together, but they have no idea whats going to happen to them. well this concludes this chapter until next time in chapter 7 babysitting heroes. Review, ask questions and ill will get to you about said question or ill pm you. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7 babysitting heroes **

**I'm back people and with a new a long chapter sorry it took me so long I kept getting on and off again with this chapter then assassins three came out and...**

**Ezio:don I don't think they want to here all that stuff.**

**Oh yeah your right well on with the chapter.**

**disclaimer: we here in justus80 do not own assassin's creed or the teen titans. We do however find them both awesome. **

It only passed an hour and raven was already annoyed by the kids little bickering amongst each other, with the young and oldest boys bickering it was just a matter of time before "QUIET!" raven snaps at them.

"were going to play a game" she tells them "its called don't bother raven, rule number one: no talking!" she ordered them making the three look at each other nodding there heads at what raven said.

Raven having succeed in making the kids quite began to meditated placing her hands in a praying stance, I look at the kids and smiled at them "maybe we should go somewhere so we don't bother her ok" I whispered to the kids who smiled and nod at me. I took them out of the room where we started exploring the train to see what was here until I remembered something "hey I didn't really get your names" I said looking at the baby I was carrying and the boy walking beside me "I got hers but not yours what is it" I said looking down at him smiling showing him he can trust me.

"my name is Timmy" the red haired boy said pointing at himself "and his name is Teether" he pointed at the baby that I was carrying.

"why is he called that?" I asked him only for my hood to start getting chewed upon by Teether "oh thats why" I said smiling while pulling him away from my hood leaving it soggy "your a hungry little guy aren't you?" I said smiling at the baby making him smile back "well as soon as we get to the safe place I'll make sure you get good food to eat" I said raising him up a little making him giggle "to all of you" I said looking down to see Timmy but not Melvin who soon disappeard "Timmy were did Melvin go!?" I said panicking.

"yes Timmy" a female voice behind me said making me tense up in fear "where _did _Melvin go" I turn to see raven with her arms crossed giving me and annoyed look in her eyes.

**'man out of all the days to get Raven mad, it had to be when we got together'** I thought smiling nervously at her while she still stayed the same making me dread at what she was going to do to me if something did happen to Melvin "she went down to that door" Timmy said pointing at the door behind me leading to the cargo hold "thank you Timmy" Raven said walking towards me "were not through yet" she said walking past me and into the cargo hold.

"I'm in the dog house aren't I kid" I sighed looking at Teether who only tilt his head in confusion "you'll understand when your older" I said going to the cargo hold with Timmy beside me.

When we got into the cargo hold I saw Raven having a little argument with Melvin about some imaginary person named Bobby but I could get into it cause soon Melvin said something towards me "Timmy's got to go" I look behind me to see Timmy already to the potty dance making me look at raven who was looking at me as well "you do it" we both said at the same time.

In the end it was both of us who had to take him to the restroom and thankfully he knew what he needed to do on his own making both of us sigh in relief. We stood by the door waiting for Timmy when I felt my pants being tugged, I look down to see Melvin giving me a smile which I return "yes Melvin?" I said still looking at her "you and Raven make good a good mom and dad" she said making me look at raven who was beside me holding Teether to look away from me probably blushing at what she said "you really think so" I said looking back at Melvin "yep" she nods "you two make a good mom and dad" she said now smiling at raven who was keeping her gaze away from me and Melvin.

"You know what your right" I said wrapping my arm around Ravens waist making her blush "I think we do make a good mom and dad, right raven" I said for raven to look at me smiling while she still blushed at what I said "I think you would make a great mom" I said to her only to look away from me "I doubt it" she said "I'm not good with kids, you should know that" she continued only for me to chuckle "but the best ones are always the ones who aren't" I said making her look at me with one of her eyebrows raised still doubting "I mean look at how Teether is just holding on to you" I said making her look at said baby who was sleeping with raven still holding him "babies know a good mother when they see one, and you raven, are a good mother" I said making her smile a little at what I said making me smile back softly.

We stood there in silence when the restroom door open up to see Timmy coming out adjusting his pants "you good?" I said to him making him smile and nod "good now lets get back to our seats" Raven said walking away with me holding Melvin's hand coming behind her when Timmy said "monkey man" making me pause at his remark "Timmy, whats a monkey man?" raven said pausing as well "Mallah " she said figuring out before the side of the train blow open with a giant ape with a gray belt strapped along side his chest came threw who I remembered from the assassin files as Monsieur Mallah, the Brains second in command who was also the second smartest person in the brotherhood of evil but still his strength was still to be reckoned with "give me the children" he demanded walking forward taking no for an answer.

"Raven take Melvin and the kids and get out of here, I'll hold him off" I said pushing Melvin behind me towards Raven.

"Ezio are you sure?" she said behind me while I still kept my eyes focus on Mallah. "don't worry about me I'll be fine" I got into a fighting stance and waited for them to leave.

"lets go" I heard Raven say to the kids. "but what about Ezio?" Melvin said making me hear her voice crack up a bit probably from trying not to cry "he'll be fine, now lets go" raven said making me hear the door behind me open and close in and instant.

I stood there still in a fighting stance until Mallah started to laugh "do you really think that you can keep me away from them?" he said smiling like he already won the fight "no" I said making him stop smiling and raise one of his eyebrows in confusion "I intend to hurt you, make you tell me where you found the apple of edan and then possibly send you back to the brain with no hands whatsoever" I flicked my wrists to reveal my hidden blades on each hand making his eyes buckle.

"so you _are_ an assassin" he said calmly making me narrow my eyes at his question. "well then I guess the Templars will pay quite handsomely if I bring you to them alive" he said spearing my down with his shoulders through the door behind me.

"EZIO!" I heard Ravens voice as I slide towards her the amount of pain from the giant gorilla spearing me through a steel door was not as bad as my training when I was a kid, heck I still train so I wouldn't get sloppy so I was used to that type of pain, but this type...not so much. I look over my head to see an upside down raven taking a fighting stance while the kids where behind her cowering in fear,

"Raven the seats" I told her making her understand what I meant for her eyes and hands started to glow black as did the seats next to her and she threw them towards Mallah making him fly backwards into the next room.

I stood up as fast as I could but the pain was still there a little so It made me stagger a little for getting up fast but I pushed it through "are you alright?" Raven said coming towards me still holding Teether in her arms.

"yeah I'm fine, go" I said pointing to the opposite door that Mallah was thrown through.

She nods and started to run to the other door with the kids behind her while I ran backwards to see if Mallah was catching up, to my surprise when we got to the next room Mallah burst through the ceiling and roared at the children, scaring them in the process. I was about to run at him when I look to see one of Ravens hand glowing and shoot a black bird like claw at Mallah pushing him back a making him crash into the ground were multiple seats started to pile on him "remind me never to get you that mad again ok" I said looking at her to which she replied with a nod.

We ran back to the cargo hold which was the last room left on the train until I turn to see Melvin stop in her tracks "Bobby come on" I hear her say to her imaginary friend.

Raven runs back to grab her "we cant stop now" she says pulling her back, but Melvin tried to break free with no success "I'm not going without Bobby" she argued until we were at a dead end.

"You three stay behind us while me and Raven handle monkey man ok" I said grabbing Teether from Raven and giving him to Melvin. I look at Raven who brought her hood up to cover her face and started to walk away towards the door until she was straight in the middle of the room, I walk up beside her and took a fighting stance as well bringing out my hidden blades. We waited for Mallah for what seemed hours until I remembered something about him, he doesn't really do doors. Before I could warned Raven though Mallah not surprisingly came through the side of the train wall kicking us with his apes sized feet away from the kids. I landed right next to raven as she tried to get up to no success while I did the same only all I could do was bring my back up to the wall and watch as Mallah was going towards the kids.

"Bobby, help" I heard Melvin say to her imaginary friend which made me want to get up more to save her cause of the fact she was pleading to some one who wont be there to save her. I finally got to my feet and was about to run towards Mallah until something I didn't see coming happen, Mallah for some strange reason stopped his advances towards Melvin and the kids, and was soon push back to the next cart and so on, and make things more interesting the connecter to the next cart was soon destroyed by some force making us stop in our tracks while Mallah was speeding off leaving us behind. I look back towards Melvin who was starting to pick herself up when I realized something. Was her powers telekinesis? If so she was strong, to strong for the brotherhood of evil to get there hands on her and possibly the Templars which made me wonder what the other two's powers where? If both the Templars and B.O.E (brotherhood of evil) got there hands on those kids it would be bad for both the Assassin's and the heroes of this world.

A group of cheering made me break out of my thoughts to see the kids cheering and raven still on the floor making me walk up to her and helping her get up "he did it Bobby just saved us" Melvin said jumping for joy that she or the kids weren't captured by Mallah.

"were stranded in the middle of nowhere, and we got a big gorilla chasing after us" she said to the kids in her usual monotone voice "how are we saved" she finish as she broke from my grasp to stand up right but as soon as she finished the kids started to cry very load making me look at raven a little annoyed at what she just said to the kids "what" she said looking at me slightly annoyed that I was staring at her and from the kids crying.

_A few minutes later._

we watch the train pass the tunnel while Teether was waving it goodbye "choo choo gone" he said turning back to look at us.

"yes choo choo is gone" Raven said looking at him "I'll just have to carry you over the mountain myself" lifting her hand she made a black circular floor and started to levitated us up.

"we cant fly" Melvin said going up to her while for some reason having her hand up holding something invisible "Teether tummy gets dizzy".

"we don't have that far to go, I'm sure he'll be fine" Raven responded back lifting us into the air, but as soon as we got up only a few feet Teether heaved up a piece of furniture from the train on to Ravens boot making me wonder when he had time to even chew up a seat or how he could even do that in the first place while trying not to laugh.

"Nice" Raven said looking disgusted at what happen to her blue boots, while I still tried not to laugh but apparently raven heard me keep my laughter in cause soon she started to give me her death glare making me shut up.

"Told you so" Melvin said looking at raven for not heading her warning.

"Fine, will walk" raven said levitating us back down to the ground for our long walk over the mountain

"up,up" Teether said reaching his arms up for Raven to pick her up which she did making him squeal for joy until Timmy started having a temper tantrum "carry me, carry me" he cried pacing back and forth in anger.

"you want me to carry you?" I said looking down at Timmy who nodded with a little tear going down his left eye "ok come here little one" I said reaching for him until he wrapped his arms around my neck and I was holding him. I look back at raven who gave me a small smile which I return back "ok lets not stand here and wait for the mountain to move, lets go" I said already moving towards the mountain in front of us with Raven holding Teether and Melvin still walking behind me.

_Few hours later._

It took sometime but we were already half way across the mountain and into the snowy region but it was starting to get dark making me hope to find shelter soon or else we would have to sleep outside, I (now my hood down) would be fine and probably Raven (with her hood down also) as well, but the kids to sleep out in the cold frozen area, they wouldn't last the next hour. I look at Timmy who decided to walk the rest of the way because he wanted to walk in the snow yawning very loudly

"Its past Timmy's bed time, and we miss dinner" Melvin said looking at me waiting for an answer to what we should do until I look ahead of us to see a cabin in the middle of the nowhere.

"Well thats convenient" I said smiling **'thank you ancestors, now the kids don't have to sleep in the snow, and I don't have to hunt for our food' **I looked at raven still smiling who probably read my thought because she was smiling back as well as giving me a nod making me know that she was.

"Will stop here for the night" she said as we went to the front door I reach for the door knob to turn it only to find it lock

"locked" I said getting down on one knee to pick the lock. I pulled out a lock pick and started to mess with the key hole until I heard a clicking sound signaling me that it was unlock. I open the door carefully and peeked my head a little to see if someone was inside "hello" I said into the room hoping no one was inside. I wait a few minutes and called out again with a similar response of silence "looks like nobodies home" I said opening the door fully to let myself and the others walk in.

I started the fire place up that was by the wall so the kids could feel warm while Raven was in the kitchen to look for food for the baby "hmm whats for dinner" I said walking up to her while she already put all the food we had on the table.

"peas, carrots, beans, and more bean" she said opening each can food and grabbing a spoonful for the baby to see if he would eat it, but all tries came the same answer from Teether...no, making raven slightly annoyed cause Teether kept saying no "I don't know what he wants" she said looking at me for an answer until I looked back at Teether and remembered that I saw him heaving up a piece of furniture a few hours ago, I looked around and saw a boot by the bed "hold on I think I know what he wants" I said going over to the bed and picking up the boot and coming back to give said boot to Teether who started to chew on it.

"you sure thats a good idea for him to eat that?" Raven said looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"well remember the time he heaved up that piece of furniture onto your boot" I said only to make Raven look at me with fire in her eyes "whats your point?" she said through clenched teeth.

"my point is that he ate it with out any repercussions and still felt fine after we were in the air" I said making Raven calm down at what I just said "so that must means that his power must be from his teeth and stomach making them indestructible" I said watching raven calm down fully from my answer. She was about to say something to me when she felt a tug on her cloak, we look down to see Timmy crying "my b-blanky, you...see...my...b-blanky" he said between cries.

"yes I see your blanky, its uhh...pretty" Raven replied making me and her wonder why he was crying over that, but before we could ask him why he wanted us to see his blanket Teether came over and started to cry as well but considering hes a baby I already knew what was wrong with him "uhh there,there?" Raven said trying her best to comfort them but they still continued to cry, not even listening to her. Soon there cries became to much for her cause soon she started to put her hands up to her ears to drone out the noise and well I couldn't blame her cause she really wasn't used to all of this.

Raven tried to walk away from them to get to a quieter spot but to no avail cause soon Melvin walk up to her "Raven you forgot to feed Bobby" she told her waiting for an answer from the dark titan.

"Bobby doesn't need food, hes not real" she sternly said to the little girl quickly making her upset

"yes he is" she replied back that only a child would do in her situation.

"*sigh* fine Bobby can have my dinner" she retorted not wanting to get in an argument with a five year old (A/N she looks five right?) "Bobby's not in here" she said "he has to stay outside cause hes too big" raven looks at her with her usual deadpan face

"of course, Bobby's outside" she said annoyed "think you can look out for them, while I go feed Bobby" she said looking at me while I tried to figure out the still crying kids problem.

"yeah go I'll be fine, I think I know whats wrong with them" I said waving my hand to her to leave "go feed Melvin's friend outside" I smiled as she gave me a small glare at what she needed to do, as soon as she went out side with a plate of food I soon turned to Melvin "ok I already know whats wrong with Teether" I said picking him up and patting him on the back until he let out a big burp making him happy again "but I don't know whats wrong with Timmy" I said looking at the red haired boys 'little' tantrum.

"his blanky's ripped" she said point at his blanket.

I look more closely to see that she was right, it had a big tear in it, probably from that little scuffle we had from Mallah, I put Teether down on the bed and made Melvin to look out for him and then went towards Timmy "here let me see your blanky" I said reaching my arm out for him to give it but he refused by pulling his blanket away from me "don't worry Timmy I'm not going to take it from you, I'm just going to fix it" I said smiling trying to reassure him, when he gave it to me I went to sit down on a chair and place the blanket on the table "alright lets see what we can do" I said to him as he was right next to me sniffling, I went in to one of my pouches to pull out a needle and thread which some Assassin's have when ever they needed to do a patched job on themselves to fix his blanket. A few minutes later I was almost done when Raven came back into the room but soon her eyes widen at what she was seeing, Teether and Melvin on the bed being quite while was finishing up fixing Timmy's blanket "there good as new" I said handing him back his blanket which he cried for joy when he got It back "thank you" he said before joining the others on the bed.

I look towards raven as she walked straight towards me "how did you do that?" she asked me.

"do what?" I replied back not knowing what she meant.

"that" she pointed to that kids who were all getting under the covers to sleep "how did you get them to be quiet" she going towards me until our faces were inches away from each other.

"normally I liked my space, but with you I'll make an exception" I said smiling as she backed away from me pulling her hood up to hide the blush that was forming on her cheeks "and to answer your question about the quiet kids, the teenage assassin's would sometimes babysit for adults when they go on a mission, so I have plenty of experience when it comes to kids" I said closing the gap between us "so what took you so long for feeding Bobby?" I smiled as she sighed "I called Beastboy to see if he could give me advice on how to treat kids" she said looking down at her boots "and what he said?" I asked curious at what the green vegetarian had to say "he said to make funny faces, and to tell jokes" she said still looking at the ground "really?" I said looking at her a little shocked to her replied she only nodded still looking the ground "well did he give you some jokes or do you know some off hand" I asked curiously to what she knew.

"*sigh* why did the cookie go to the doctor" she asked me keeping her face down.

"why?" I replied

"because...he was feeling...a little crumby" she said through gritted teeth. I just stood there looking at her speechless.

"well?" she said impatiently waiting for an answer.

"...that better be one of Beastboy's jokes, because I know you have a way better sense of humor then that" I said to her making her giggle a little "it was one of his jokes so don't worry" she said making me sigh in relief "oh thank the ancestors" I said making her laugh again.

I went outside to get fresh air when the kids decided they wanted to hear a story from raven who looked at me for help but told her that she can handle that one her own only to get a glare from me. As I sat on the porch step looking out into the snowy field, I started to wonder about my current mission and what would happen when it was over, and the only thing that got me thinking more was Raven. Will I ever see her again, how will this effect our relationship, how will she feel when I leave again, I know I cant do that to her I hurt her to much to just up and leave when the mission was over and done with. There a few choices I could do but they would all end bad, for starters I could just leave the brotherhood and join the titans, but then the Templars would just come after me and the team and I don't even know if they will take me back with open arms considering the fact that I do kill people for a living, then theirs the one where I ask Raven to join the brotherhood instead, but I couldn't do that to her, she would never see her friends again and she never really took a life before so I don't know how she will take that.

"you alright?" I turn to see raven coming out of the house to which I smiled at her.

"yeah I'm fine, how was the story?" I said as she sat down next to me only for her to lean her head and rest it on my shoulder.

"*sigh* it was ok at first, but then when I got to the middle they started to get scared so I had to finish the story real quick" she said sounding exhausted making me wonder what story it was

"what was the story?" I asked out of curiosity.

"it was just something that happen on my birthday" she said sounding a little glum.

"it couldn't of been that bad" I said wrapping my arm around her shoulder

"my father came" she said with anger at the word father

"you and your father aren't getting along huh" I said rubbing her arm to warm her from the cold which she seemed to like cause soon she started to get comfortable but I could still feel that she was still depressed at what her father did on her birthday

"no not really" she said looking down to the ground.

"you want to talk about" I asked her knowing that it was time for me to do the whole boyfriend thing

"no its nothing to be concerned about, hes gone and wont bother us anymore" she said making me wonder even more on what happen that day, but that was for another day.

"I understand that you don't want to talk about it but just remember what I said" I cupped her chin to make her look at me "that I'll be always be there for you" I kissed her softly on the lips to prove that will always be there "now why don't you go to sleep on the couch that was in there, we got a big day tomorrow" I said making her get up and went towards the door without me.

"what about you?" she asked turning back to look at me.

"someones got to stay out here to see if any unwanted guest would come" I said looking back at her smiling "don't worry about me I've pulled all nighters before, I'm used to it" she nods in response and went back inside to sleep while I went back to watching the house hoping that a curtain giant gorilla doesn't show up unannounced. I look around to and stopped to notice an empty plate laying there with a few crumbs on it, raven must of ate it out here while I was busy taking care of the kids, shell probably say that Melvin's imaginary friend Bobby ate.

_Morning._

It was finally morning and we set off to the assassin sanctuary which would take us till night fall to get there. We found a man walking towards us who look no more then thirty and asked him if there was a faster way over the mountain he only replied by telling us that there cable car junction a few miles from here, we gave him our thanks and started heading there while the man went the opposite way towards the house we stayed at making me hope that it wasn't his, but I knew I was wrong, thank the ancestors that we wont see him anymore. It took an hour but we finally made it to the cable car were it was waiting for us.

"we can take this over to the other side" raven said as I open the doors leaving it open for Raven and the kids to come in as I went in first, the only one who didn't went in was Melvin who was holding her Imaginary friends hand again.

"Bobby says it doesn't look safe" Melvin said making me wonder why she was listening to her imaginary friend when she can just tell us it doesn't look safe, I look around the cart closely to see if she was right.

"of course its safe, come on" Raven said looking at her a little annoyed.

"shes right Melvin" I said looking at her "I just looked it over and I don't see anything wrong with it" I smiled waving my hand to come inside "its perfectly safe" she nods and comes inside, but as soon as she come in she started tilting the cart forward making me and raven hold on to the handle bars for dear life while the other two kids slid down towards Melvin.

"Melvin!" raven yelled at her while I looked at her with amazement, her power must be that powerful if she can tilt the cart to an extent of her powers.

"it wasn't me, it was Bobby" she accused pointing up ward towards her imaginary friend.

Raven shakes her head in disapproval and magically activates the cart taking us over the mountains. The ride was slow but peaceful because the kids were to distracted looking out the window like we were on the small world ride in Disney land, Raven found the silence pleasing as did I cause soon we were sitting together holding each others hands.

"how did you sleep?" I asked her considering she had to sleep on the couch last night while the kids took the bed.

"fine" she answered "what about you when I woke up, you weren't inside" she looked at me waiting for an answer.

"thats because I never slept, I was too busy keeping a look out for Mallah" I said looking at her only for her to get a little concerned "don't worry about me I've done this stuff before" I said releasing my hold on her hand to put it around her waist making her blush "besides the kids are more important then _me_ having insomnia ok"

"I'd figure you say that but I'm still worried that you wont be in one hundred percent if we have to fight.."

"MONKEY MAN" Timmy yelled pointing out the window for us to see Mallah riding on top of the next cart coming straight towards us, Raven and I got our of our seats when he got close to jump on top of our carts roof and started to rip it open for all of us to see. He roared trying to scare us but all it did was scare the kids while me and raven took battle stance bringing the kids to get behind us for cover.

"hes going to get us!" Timmy cried

"no he is not" Raven said as her eyes turn white sending a blast of her energy towards Mallah face as he gets pushed aside to the end of the cart "Ezio stay here and protect the kids" Raven ordered as she flew out of the ape sized hole Mallah made to confront him, but as soon as she flew out a certain baby decided to take a joy ride by hanging on to Ravens cloak.

"Teether!" I yelled as I saw the baby let go of Ravens cloak and started to fly up in the air screaming for joy at how fun it was, I was about to yell to raven about Raven until I saw Teether land on the supporter for the cable cart, I turn to look at Melvin and Timmy as they looked at me for an answer on what to do but I already knew "you two stay here and hide under the seats while I go get Teether" I told them to which they run and hid under said seats, I jump towards to whole and grabbed on the self made ledge to peek out on how raven was doing so far she was doing well as she started throwing kicks at the the big ape giving me the distraction I need to get the baby. I climbed out and started to run towards the support when Mallah punched Raven back towards the ledge of the cart, I wanted to help her at that point but I still knew I needed to get my head in the game so I went for the baby still. I jumped on the the structural beam and started to climb up, during the climb though I almost slipped and let go cause of Mallah's excessive display of power when he missed a hit towards Raven and got the beam instead, I kept climbing until I was at the very top to see Teether having the time of his life up here by eating part of the cable thats making us stay in the air "ok little guy your going to need to stopped that" I said grabbing him and sliding down the beam. As soon as I hit the floor I saw Raven shoot a blast of energy at Mallah making him fly away "nice shot" I said to her as I held on the baby but only got an annoyed look from her as a response "what?" I asked confused

"why didn't you stay inside with the kids?" she said to me only for me to give her the baby

"Teether here decided to go for a ride on your cloak and soon found himself on the top of that support beam" I said pointing up towards said beam "you were busy fighting Mallah so I went to go get him" I retorted only for raven to get mad

"so your saying its my fault" she said walking back to ledge and jumping back inside while I followed pursuit.

"I didn't say that, all I said was that I had to get him so he wouldn't die while you were too busy fighting..."

"MONKEY MAN" Timmy yelled again pointing behind us, we look behind to see Mallah coming right towards us again by holding on to the cable and scaling it over here.

"can we talk about this later" I said looking at Raven who only nodded in response. As he got closer and closer making us look up towards him I saw the bite marks on the cable that Teether made while up there giving me plan...a crazy plan, but a plan nonetheless "kids hold on to Raven, raven hold on to something" I ordered taking out a throwing knife from my pouch. Mallah was soon on top of us about to let go of the cable but soon stopped him self as I threw a knife at him making him duck.

"you missed" he chuckled

"wasn't aiming at you" I grin grabbing on the handle bar, Mallah look up towards the cable to see that I hit my mark as the spot from Teether's chewing started to break apart and soon snapped off each other making us swing away from Mallah and into the ground making the kids scream in fear as did raven. We landed hard but didn't stop cause soon we started to slide down the mountain making us hold on to dear life, the ride down was fast and the kids kept screaming while Raven held on to the baby who held on to Raven in fear. I looked forward only for my eyes to widen as we were about to hit a tree "brace for impacted" I yelled to Raven and the others, I watch raven hold on to Teether more tightly as the kids did the same to Raven.

The impact into the tree was not a pleasant one for any of us as we went to an abrupt stop. As soon as I open the doors to the cart the kids fell right through and landed on the last bit of clumped snow that was left.

"Is every one ok?" Raven said only to be answered by a vomiting Teether on her shoulders.

"I take it thats a no for the baby" I said trying to get the adrenaline out of my body.

"do it again, do it again" Melvin and Timmy said simultaneously finally getting the fear off of them.

"no, again" raven said sternly still not getting the fear out of her. I walked out of the cart to have a look around the area, as I look more closely I stopped at a certain tree only to find that it had the assassin symbol on it with an arrow point left "were close" I said to myself, I turn back to see the others getting over the ride and looking around the area like I did before them.

"any idea were we are?" raven said looking at me for answer which I already have

"yes all we got to do is follow the trees with the assassin symbol on it and will find the sanctuary" I said for her to give me a nod.

"alright come on kids, follow Ezio" Raven said towards the kids as I started to walk into the woods. Hours past and which turn to night fall as we finally got out of the woods and on to the road making us walk forward for another hour

"are we there yet" Timmy said behind me, look back to see the kids looking tired as did raven.

I look forward to see a hill with a light faded on the other side making me walk towards it with the others behind me. When we got to the top of the hill our hearts drop with joy to see the assassin sanctuary.

"theirs the drop off point" I said smiling at back at the others.

"finally come on" raven said going forward happy that it was over and who could blame her taking care of three kids from a giant gorilla isn't really something babysitters do on a regular bases.

We walked towards the door to the sanctuary glad that the kids will be safe here.

"Bobby doesn't think its safe here" Melvin said as she stopped in her tracks. I looked back at her wondering how this place couldn't be safe its one of the assassin sanctuary

"its fine" Raven said putting Teether down.

"but Bobby says.."

"for the last time Bobby isn't real" raven said interrupting her I look at both of them knowing that this was something I cant be a part of as they started to stare down on each other until Melvin's hand was jerked to her back

"yes. He. Is and you scared him away" she said to Raven before running away "Bobby come back" she cried running away.

"Raven you got to talk to her and get her back" I said to her before she disappears away from the group to get Melvin back. It took a couple of minutes but I soon saw Raven carrying Melvin under her arm as she was struggling for release "any problems?" I asked her.

"none whatsoever" she said placing Melvin down, I turn to pull on the rope bell to signal our presence, we waited a few seconds until a bald man with a white goatee and a monk robe open the door

"can I help you?" he says to us

"nothing is true" I say to him only for him to get serious

"everything is permitted" he said back to "welcome fellow brother what brings you to the brotherhood sanctuary" he asked holding his hand out for me to shake it

"I come here asking for a favor elder" I said shaking his hand.

"and what might that be?" he said raising an eyebrow to me and the group

"the children I'm with are being hunted down by a group known as the brotherhood of evil" I gestured to the kids as they stood still looking at me and the old man "I would like you to keep them safe from them while me and my friends battle them for the excessive time" I said keeping a serious face on so he knows I'm not playing.

"very well the children shall be kept here for the remainder of this little war your in with the brotherhood of evil" he said gesturing us to come inside "they will be safe here" he said as raven and I go behind the kids as they walk into the sanctuary except Teether who looks back at Raven and gives her his pacifier and waddles away from us and into the old mans arms "bye-bye" Teether said as the door closes.

As we walk away from the sanctuary we started to hear Timmy crying from inside "Teether's trying to take Timmy's blanket" raven said as we still kept walking we soon started to hear Teether cry.

"and Timmy just took it back" I added when it was soon quiet making us stop in our tracks

"quiet" Raven said looking back in her hand to see Teether's pacifier which I remembered what was suppose to keep him quite when him and Timmy fight.

"too quite" I said looking back at the sanctuary realizing something is wrong making me and raven to run back towards the door. Raven flew the doors open for us to see that the assassin monks were knocked out and spread everywhere, but we would look at the later right now we needed to find the kids and hope we weren't to late. When we got to back of the sanctuary we soon saw a giant tank like vehicle being driven by Mallah himself with the kids locked up separately in some sort of pod like prison (A/N can't think of the right word for it).

"say good bye to your friends" Mallah yelled to us as he was about to leave

"nobody messes with our kids" raven said flying off into battle without me **'wow she really does care about those kids**' I thought to myself smiling but then realized shes going to need back up and since I couldn't fly or out run a vehicle I'm going to need the next best thing. It took a while but I finally found the horse stables that was by the sanctuary at galloped back to the battle field hoping the horse would be enough to get close to the tank. When I got there though I saw raven trying to push the tank back with her powers but to no avail as it soon rammed into her and knocking her unconscious "RAVEN!" I yelled galloping over to her as I saw the tank coming towards her again intending to run her over. Time seemed to slow down as I was in a race against it hoping to get to her in time but I was still to far away and the tank was coming in close...real close, I knew I would be to late to save her but I still kept running, still hoping for a chance until I got it. Some how, some way the tank was stopped in its tracks by some invisible shield launching Mallah out of his vehicle and into the field. I got off of the horse and ran to Raven to see if she wasn't badly injured. When I got to her I put my ear to her mouth to hear if she was breathing, thankfully it was "don't worry Raven your going to be ok" I said lifting her head up as I keeling beside her.

"I wouldn't worry about her so much since you should be more worried about yourself" I heard someone coming from behind, I turn to see Mallah coming towards me and raven with a toothy grin, I laid Raven back down, got up and turn towards Mallah bringing my hidden blades out ready to protect her from the giant gorilla.

"hey you big ape" a little girls voice said behind me, I turn to see the kids out of there pods and looking down at us "why don't you pick on someone your own size, Bobby get him" Melvin yelled out to Mallah. I was about to tell the kids to run until a shadow from above covered me, I looked up to see a giant stuffed bear coming down from above making me pick up raven and running away from his landing. As soon as we were from watching distance I turn back to see the giant bear taking on Mallah and holding its own in the fight.

"who is that?" I asked out loud as I still kept watching the Bear hurt Mallah.

"thats Bobby" I turn to my left to see the kids coming towards me and my eyes widen at what Melvin said.

"that's Bobby!?" I said out loud making Raven wake up in my arms "Raven are you hurt?" I said setting her down.

"no I'm fine, whats going on?" she said before she turn to see Bobby throwing Mallah at his Tank making it bend from the impact "whoa Bobby's real" she said looking on at the battle in front of us.

"apparently" I said looking at the battle as well.

"told you so" Melvin said to raven as the kids came closer to us. We looked on as Bobby grabbed Mallah by the throat but soon let go cause of Mallah's kick to the face making him flip backwards and pressing a button on his chest to revival some sort of helicopter backpack making him fly way in defeat.

"this is the last time I work with children" he yelled to us before disappearing into the clouds.

As soon as he left I helped Raven off the ground as the children lined up in front of us "Thanks Ezio" she looking at me and then to the children "thanks to all of you"

"thanked Bobby, he's the one who saved us" she said as me and Raven saw him coming close to the group.

"shes right, I was too late to do anything" I said looking her and then to Bobby "thank you Bobby, for saving Raven" I said giving him a smile of gratitude while I put in arm around ravens waist making her blush.

"sorry I thought he was just your imaginary friend" Raven said looking down at Melvin shaking off the blush.

"to me as well" I added bringing my view to her.

"just because I imagine him doesn't mean he isn't real" she said smiling at us.

"why couldn't we see Bobby before?" Raven said beating me too it.

"Bobby was afraid of you two at first so he was hiding, but now he thinks your ok, don't you Bobby" she said bringing her head up to look at Bobby who in return gave me and Raven a big smile show us his razor sharp teeth. We soon hear a familiar jingle from raven as she took out her communicator to revival Beastboy on video mode.

"Raven is everyone safe?" Beastboy asked.

"yeah were all fine" she told him.

"good cause robin needs you on a mission and Ezio on another" he said making me wonder what he wants me to do this time.

"we cant we got to watch the kids" she replied only for her cloak to be tugged by Melvin.

"Raven its ok you guys can go your friends need you guys" she said making Raven take a knee to the ground to look at her.

"but what if the brotherhood of evil comes back?" she said a little concerned "we just cant leave you kids all alone"

"were not alone Bobby's here, and we got each other" Melvin said putting a hand on both Teether and Timmy signifying there togetherness.

"and you got me" raven said giving them her communicator "when ever you need me"

"and you got brotherhood on your side as well" I said pointing out to the sanctuary for the kids to see the other assassin monks coming towards us "they will protect you" I took a knee as well next to raven "I promise" me and Raven soon found our selves in a group hug with the kids knowing that we care for one another.

"ok thats enough" I heard raven said making us break the hug.

_Hours later._

It took all morning but we finally got to the black eagle and took off were we needed to meet robin and the others. It wasn't a boring trip trying to get there, after all when you set the jet on auto pilot you have a few minutes of making out with the girl you like. I mean after all she did promise me something when this was over. We got to the rendezvous point were it was the middle of the desert and we could see the other titans waiting for us. As soon as we landed and got off the ship we soon were in a vise grip like hug courtesy of starfire.

"oh friends Raven and Ezio it is most good to see you again" she said not breaking the hug.

"its good...to see you...to starfire" I said struggling to breath

"but..can you please...let go...of us" Raven added struggling as well.

Starfire did what she was told and we were soon let go "forgive me friends I have missed you to so" she said backing away to get a good look at us.

"it ok starfire, me and Raven missed you too" I said as we walk back to the rest of the team.

When all the salutations were over robin finally got down to business and told the team they were needed somewhere in bludhaven for a mission when he was done talking to the team he took me aside so we can talk privately.

"so how did things go with Raven" he asked me curiously to which I only smiled

"it went rather well actually" I said looking at him "now you said you have a mission for me?"

"yes but I thought you would want to no the reason for it?" robin asked bringing an eyebrow up

"robin I know its going to take time for you to locate the brotherhood of evils hideout but until then I'm ready, willing, and able. So whats the mission" I said crossing my arms over my chest

"as you know the titans east was looking over jump city for us while we were away" he said getting down to business.

"but they were needed somewhere else" I implied to which he nodded

"yes so we need your help to look out for the city while we are away" he said making me think about the fight with Mallah on the train, looking out for a city by myself was no easy stature no one can do that alone not even batman whether he admits it or not.

"I don't know robin looking out for entire city isn't really my strong suit" I said rubbing the back of my head.

"don't worry about that I'm also calling an old friend of mine to help you out in the city" he said reassuring me. One person to look out for the city is one thing but two people I'm still having doubts.

"you sure me and your friend can do this alone" I asked curiously

"don't worry the old friend I'm sending in is really fast at what he does".

**And thats the end of chapter 7 stay tune next time when Ezio goes and protects jump city with robins old friend. Who do you think it is well follow the story to find out. Also don't be afraid to ask questions I will answer them to you on the next chapter or by pm**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8 the substitute protector **

**hey its me don or justus80 here to tell you that WE ARE NOT DEAD! HAHAHAHA which means I can still write chapters for you guys either happy holidays and a happy new years for all of you now one with the chap**

**description: we here at justus80 do not own assassin's creed or the teen titans. We do however find both of them extremely awesome.**

I settled back in the tower as soon as I arrived waiting for this "old friend" robin was talking about. During the trip coming to jump I needed to ask robin about why he would leave an assassin to protect his teams city which he replied "none of our villains are Templar's so I don't need to worry about it" I can still see that smirk he had on him when he said that, it like he knew I was testing him to see if he remembered. While I was waiting I decided to check up on the list of villains the titans east left for me that was still at large. So far it was Johnny Rancid, the hive five and apparently Red x broke out of prison as well. Looks like I'm going to have a hard time dealing with all of them especially the hive five. From what I read about them, they were a six group team (why there called the hive _five _I'll never know) with incredible powers. First was the muscle of the team Mammoth who could probably stop a bus from colliding with just one hand really dangerous for me but apparently he not all that smart so I could work with that next was a Kid Wykkyd who kinda resembles the Batman whose cape can teleport you any where his mind thinks up making him dangerous in close combat and probably range combat as well. See-More who has a visor with various super abilities like heat, x-ray, and any other type of vision making him also dangerous for me but not so much. Gizmo the brains of the group was just a small as he was ill tempered when it came to his height which he makes up with for his intellect thats around cyborgs level dangerous but not a threat if his anger gets in the way. Billy numerous with the power to multiply into hundreds maybe even thousands of himself making him really dangerous for me but it will be fun to fight a lot of regular people for a change if I cross him. Then theirs Jinks the leader of the team, her powers seemed to be causing bad luck to anyone she uses her powers on making her dangerous at rang combat and possibly close considering the stories the titans cyborg told me back then when I was living with them. Apparently she was also a skilled hand to hand fighter which could be trouble for me as well considering I don't know her moves, luckily for me, she doesn't know mine.

"So your what robin send as a sub huh?" a voice said behind me making turn to see a teenager with a red and yellow one piece suit with red hair that stand at a significant height, red lightning bolts on the side of his heads where his ears should be and on his chest.

"yeah and I guess your his 'old friend' huh?" I said putting the file on the hive back down on the dining table. I took a couple of steps forward to raise my hand to hand to him for a handshake "Ezio Reyes" I said waiting for his hand in return.

"Kid Flash" he said placing his hand in mine "fastest boy alive".

"good this cities going to need it if were going to protect it" I said releasing the shake and returning to the files.

"oh man don't tell me your like Batman cause hes never fun to hang around with" he said behind me while I went to look at the other files on Johnny Rancid and Red x "when it comes to working I guess so but when I'm not, I'm really laid back so don't worry to much" I said thinking of a way to stop the other jail breakers.

"so who do we got to mess around with" Kid said zooming in standing beside me to look at the files.

"so far Johnny Rancid, Red x and the hive five are loose" I said handing him the hive file "and I really don't think I can take that team on by my own considering that fact I have never fought with super criminals before" kid looks at me with a confused look in his eyes.

"you mean you never fought a super criminal before?" he asked to which I shook my head to his question "oh man robin who did you sent to help me out" he rubs his temples out of stress cause of my so called 'experience' with meta-humans.

"I think thats why robin send you here so you can take care of some of the supers yourself, while I'll handle the...less super" I said walking away already going to the city to find leads on where Rancid is hiding.

"hey were you going?" kid asked me from back at the table.

"to find Rancid while you go for the hive" I said not stopping towards the exit.

"you sure you can find him out there?" he said zooming in to my left to follow me to the exit "it is a big city" I looked at him with a smirk running across my face.

"don't worry so much about it Kid flash" I place my hand on his shoulder to give him a reassuring squeeze "all you need to worry about is finding a way to take down the hive five" I left after that making him wonder how he was going to do it while I went to the the city to find my first informant.

A couple of hours have passed looking for information on Rancid so far it had led me to one bar after another leaving nothing but broken bones and noses in my path. "I don't know anything I swear!" the new informant tells me, his hands and legs tied up dangling upside down on the ledge of a roof, his only support was just me holding him with a rope as he dangles.

"you do realize your head is going to pop off if you don't tell me what I need to know" I told him with a straight face as he panics on the side of the ledge "please god don't drop me" he yells into the night out of fear "sorry god isn't here right now, the only person here is me and you have till the next three seconds to tell me what I need to know before your head is comes in contact with the ground" I said with enough anger added to the last part to see if he buys the deception "one.." the informant looks at my as I flick my wrist to reveal my hidden blade "two.." I bring the blade towards the rope holding him to the ledge "thre.."

"OK OK I'LL TALK JUST PLEASE DONT DROP ME!" he screams in the air making me smirk as I bring him back up to the roof "alright now where is he" I said looking down on him as he sat down on the ground hyperventilating "hes...at a biker bar...just outside of town...called the Hell's Angel" he tells me while calming himself down from what I'm guessing had to be the most scariest thing thats ever happen to him **'have the titans really never scared anyone before'** I thought turning around leaving towards The Hell's Angle bar "your a dead man if you think you can take down rancid and live" the man told me making me stop in my tracks "rancid has a small army of armed bikers with him and you don't have anyone to help not even those idiot titans to back you up" he laughs behind my back as he tells me what will wait for me if I go take rancid down now.

"your right" I said making him stop laughing "I will be a dead man if I go to him now" I turn to pick him up and threw him off the roof still tide up to the ropes "but that doesn't mean I'll be ready for him!" I yell over his screams as he started to dangle on the side of the building.

"you cant leave me like this!" he yells to me, fear in his voice.

"yeah your right" I said casual like after I leaned forward and cut the rope tying his legs making him plummet to the floor screaming until he falls into a bag full of trash "oh and the next time we meet you better tell me everything what I want to hear" I yelled to him as he staggers back up out of the trash and starts to run away. I run from rooftop to rooftop coming towards the bar with every roof I take, not tired at all thanks to my training. I kept running until I looked down to see a familiar red and yellow blur passing my on the street **'looks like Kid Flash is busy as well, best not go see what he's going to do and just keep going towards the bar'** I kept on running for a couple of hours until I was at the outskirts of the city and just walking towards the bar. It was pitch black outside for no one to see but the lights on the outside of the bar. Perfect for me cause of my black assassin robes. As I got a better look of the outside of the bar I could see rows of motorcycles in front of the bar with an out house on the side a few feet away from it only one person was outside probably just trying to get away from loud noise that was coming from inside of the bar or he was just a look out for uninvited guest. I went behind the out house when I got close to the bar and started to sneak my way to the back to find a back entrance, luckily when I peeked around the corner there was one but there was another biker there as well having a smoke **'what no smoking in a bar?'** I thought as I watch him puff out the smoke from his cigarette. I whistled to him hoping his curiosity would get the better of him and come towards my direction...he did...few minutes later I find myself at the front of the back door entrance with a knock out biker lying on the floor in the corner were I was with his keys to his chopper with me **'better safe then sorry, right?'** I thought smiling. I crack the door open a little to sneak a peek at what was inside so far what I saw was just the kitchen area with no one around but the loud noise of music and people where blaring into my ears.

I sneaked through the kitchen crouching as low as possible for no one to see me until I was by a window were I could get a better look at who was around the outside of the kitchen. When I looked through the window I saw a total of twenty bikers around the place partying around with beers in there hands and flirting with the bar maids who don't seemed to like it, heavy metal music playing in the background from the jukebox. I scanned the area for rancid hoping to find him in the bar so far he was nowhere to be found "he's probably in the restroom" I muttered to myself still scanning the area.

_Thirty minutes later._

**'ok either he just had something bad to eat or hes not here, if so I'm really going to have a talk with that informant' **I thought still hiding in the shadows as I see the the bikers partying still with a few drunken bikers now being stupid. I finally realized that this was a waste of my time and went back outside to see the biker was coming to. I picked him up and shoved him to the wall with my hand on his throat and a hidden blade staring him right in the eye "wheres rancid?" I said to him dropping my voice in a more deadly way to know I will kill him (even though I wont).

"I don't know where he is. All he said that he was going to see and old friend of his back in the city" he told me scared that I would kill him.

**'back in the city huh well I guess I better hit some of the local bars again'** I looked back at the man with a glare that I knew would make the batman proud if we met "forget this face" I said to him before slamming his head to the wall knocking him out.

_Jump city: one hour later_

I went into another bar in the red district of jump to see the people looking at me "Rancid, Johnny. Anybody know anything?" I said to the crowd who all looked towards a man that look like another one of rancid's biker gang sitting at the bar who looks back at every one pissed off.

"you bastards, after I bought all of you a round a drinks you sell me out like this" he said to every one as I walk up to him. He got of his stool and look back at me a shot glass still in his hand "you better leave before I shoved this shot glass right up your..." he would of finish his sentence until I grabbed his hand holding the shot glass which in turn shattered in his hand. with a few shards still in hands I started crushing it in his hand making him scream in pain in return.

"everyone please go back to what you were doing while I have a word with you friend here" I said making everyone go back to what they were doing but still looking back at me and my new informant "now Johnny Rancid is suppose to meet someone, where?" I said crushing his hand again.

"hes suppose to meet someone over at the pier" he said in agony.

"do you know who it is" I said crushing his hand again making him whimper.

"no I swear thats all he said" I crush his hand once more before letting him go and started walking away towards the pier still hearing the mans cries of pain.

_Jump city pier: thirty minutes later_

I got to the pier jumping from rooftop to rooftop looking around the area to find nothing but the noise of the sea hitting the walls of the docks. I kept jumping from the rooftops looking around until I saw from the floor I saw kid flash and two other people, both female, one looked like a teen with pink hair who made her hairstyle of devil horns who now I know is Jinx while the other looked like and adult with a red outfit who had a hairstyle that you would find in the sixties though i cant help wondering where I saw her from. I stopped to look to see what would happen until KF ran off leaving the other two to talk. Or so I thought until I saw jinx send a barrage of her bad luck powers to her knocking her down, I hold my ground wondering what would happen next when the two started talking again until the lady in red left. A few minutes pass until the one with the one eye came in talking then leaving Jinx while she went the other direction only to stop and pick something up, I tried to see what she took but couldn't get a good glimpse of it "what did she take?" I asked myself.

"a rose" I turn to see kid flash smiling at me.

"did you say rose?" I ask him wondering if I heard right.

"yeah I gave it to her because she just switched side to us" he said making my eyes widen a little at the Revelation. I turn to see her walking away with the rose in her hands making turn to see KF again smirking in his accomplishment.

"bring her back to the tower so I can talk to her" I said walking away.

"what are you going to do?" he asked me making me stop towards the ledge only to see Rancid himself going into a warehouse.

"my job" I said before jumping away towards the building.

**Cliffhangers ha you got to love them anyway wonder why rancid at the pier well your just going to have wait to find out. Also my other story titans dragon is going to be a little hard for me to get into for those who are reading that as well so please be patient until I get out of the writers block for that one. also I know its not long like the last one but I'm trying to pace myself on this. some will be long while some will be short like around three thousand so dont worry it wont be short. one more thing i dont own anything that happen in my story so just to let you know if any of you are familer with any of the scenes I just did.**

**DiscipleofRevan: thank you I'm trying to work on my grammer. **

**JDT Productions: I will try to capitalize the names for now on.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9 the substitute protector part 2: A new recruit and a shocking discovery**

**hey guess who's back? Bet you thought I died huh? Well you cant keep a good assassin down well here's the next chapter for you guys sorry it took so long**

**description: justus80 does not own assassins creed or teen titans...wish we could though.**

I waited in the shadows for Rancid's 'friends' to arrive I couldn't help but wonder how KF got Jinx to turn bad to good. I bet he tried to charm her socks off? Well it work for me on several occasions back in Italy when I needed some information from a few women at a couple of bars. But I couldn't help but wonder how Jinx is going to tell the other titans when they find out? I mean after all shes been there enemy since they formed from what Beast Boy and Cyborg have told me.

My thoughts were cut off when the sound of a cars engine was heard from outside the door. I steadied my breath and waited for them to enter. As they open the door my eyes couldn't help but widen at what I saw. Five guys, all in black suits with red ties four of them carrying semi-automatics while one carried a brief case, probably carrying a handgun on him, but the one thing that really made my eyes widen was that they were wearing a Templar pendent on there hearts.

"do you have the information we require?" the one holding the brief case said to Rancid as they came closer to him, all the other four stopped a few steps behind him.

"you don't get no info until I see the cash. Till then your not getting out of me about the titans" Rancid said making me narrow my eyes in anger. So thats why the Templars were here. They wanted info on the titans but why? Did they find out about me being with them or did the brain told them when he found out about the big apes failure with the three young heroes. I stopped my train of thought when I see the Templar open his brief case to reveal nothing in it but money and from what I can tell about a few thousand dollars.

"ten thousand dollars" he said showing Rancid the money. **'guess he's never seen that much before' **I thought watching Rancid form a stupid grin on his face. I stopped watching them and started to get behind the other four knowing they will be the hardest considering I can still get wounded by bullets **'I already got a scar on my shoulder, there's no way in hell I'm getting anymore on my body'** I thought finally behind them but still in the shadows for none of them to see. I took out a couple of throwing knives from my holsters on my waist and threw them at the four Templars, all of them falling to the ground with a knife in there backs making Rancid and the last Templar stop there deal making. "what the hell is going on" Rancid said looking at the Templar who was about to answer until I walked into the light revealing myself.

"ASSASSIN!" the Templar yelled in shock while I just stared right back at him with no emotion on my face...well only my lower face considering my eyes were being shadowed by my hood.

"what do you think your doing Rancid?" I question the biker who looked at me with fear while I was still keeping in eye on the Templar seeing if he would do something "why are you aiding these men when you know someone like me will come after you? Or did they not tell you about us?" I said glancing at the biker who looked to have gotten angry.

"yeah they told me about you" he said taking a couple of steps towards me until he stopped right next to the Templar "but what he didn't say was that you would be a kid" he started to smirk "I cant believe I got scared cause of a little runt like you" he added until the doors behind me burst open. I turn around to see more Templars coming in with handguns all aiming at me. I narrow my eyes when I hear the laughter of Rancid and the briefcase holding Templar. All that stop when another figure stepped into the warehouse. I looked at him as he makes his way towards me.

"you know" he started to say "it must have been hard for you to say good bye to the titans back at metropolis" he said stopping right were his face was still shadowed from the darkness but still close to me "what with you growing attached to them for a couple of months and with you're brothers death" he said making my eyes narrow when I heard him talk about my brother "but I bet what hurts more was that you never found the man who killed him huh?" he said chuckling a little like he just said a joke making me more angry. "oh I'm sorry did that hurt your feelings?" he asked me but could here the sarcasm coming out of the question "maybe this will make you feel better" he said before revealing his face only making my eyes widen...for there right in front of me was none other then my own brother.

"B-brother?" I said slowly walking up to him only for him to pull out a gun making me stop "brother!? How? I thought you were killed?" I said shocked he would pull a gun on me.

"No little brother I made you think that I was killed" he said as he started to circle around me while still keeping his gun pointed on me "you see little brother" he started "what you didn't know is that was a double agent for the Templars ever since that mission in Russia" he said stopping right in front of me again.

After he said that it made me realize something...my brother one of the best assassin's in the brotherhood who has never failed a mission...failed his super solider mission in Russia...making me realized that they must of found a way to get them on there side. But how did they do it?

"I can tell by that stupid look on your face that you realized that I let the mission failed" he said making wonder again...how out of it was I "but it wouldn't matter anyways because your going to be killed by me and the Templars" he said raising his gun up to my head.

I thought I should say something to him about what he was doing but what could I say 'please don't do it brother we are family' yeah right. Besides this happen to people in the brotherhood all the time, assassin's join the Templars on more then one occasion sometimes its a friend or a family member but the pain of betrayal is always the same so I wont say anything to him **'he's not my brother anymore'** I thought before the slightest twitch of my wrist made me drop a small gas pellet that was in my sleeve before throwing it down on the ground. As soon as the smoke appeared I jumped to my right to avoid the gun shots that flew in the direction I was just standing on and back into the shadows. As soon as the smoke started to clear I was already exiting the building via window access.

"hes gone" I heard in the building "find him, don't let him get back to the tower, we wont be able to get to him there" I heard my brother say **'why cant they come to the tower?' **I thought to myself as I jumped from rooftop to rooftop getting to the tower. I had to stop a couple of time and hide from some Templars on some occasion but not to difficult. As soon as I made it to the half way point though I needed to stop at an alley and hide in a dumpster because a few Templars started coming towards the alley. As I waited in the dumpster which by the way stunk real bad I could hear one of them start to talk

"so what do you think the boss would want with the assassin?" one of them said

"who know? Maybe to get information on the brotherhood like always. Its all the same"

"but he seemed really mad when he escape, you don't think that he know something valuable do you?"

"probably...but it doesn't really matter all I know is as soon as we catch him we can use him to get to the titans" that made my eyes narrow

"yeah just think...superheroes in the Templars. We'll be unstoppable"

"yeah and not to mention those to two females in the titans. I cant wait to get my hands on them hehehe" he chuckled making me even more mad.

As soon as they past me I instantly jumped out of the dumpster surprising the two and started to attack. I jumped on to the first Templar, hidden blade at the ready, and jammed it into his throat as soon as I connected with him. I stood up and lean backwards to miss a punched from the other Templar. I started backing away to get some more room for me to fight **'that damn body on the floor is going to make me trip up in combat'** I thought as the live Templar took out a police baton and started to charge at me. He swung to his left only for me to dodged and punch him in the ribs to slow him down to no avail, he grabs my body and pushes me back making me trip a little. That little slip up made his move and swung his baton towards my face only for me to duck and swung my legs forward to trip him instead. As soon as he fell down I started to jump with my foot aimed right at his face only to miss as he rolled to the right and getting himself back up again only to get kicked in the chest by me making him drop his baton and hitting the ally wall rubbing his chest. I charged with a punched aim to his face again only this time I did connected making his head bounce of the wall making him unconscious. I went toward the dead Templar to search him only to find nothing but a walkie talkie, a a police baton and a wallet with fifty bucks in it. I took the money and went towards the other Templar who was sitting up against the wall, his head leaning forward from unconscious. I crouched down and started to check his pockets only to find nothing as well **'well that was a waste of my time'** I stood back up and continued towards the tower.

_Titans tower: thirty minutes later_

It took sometime but I finally made it to the garage under the tower. As I head up to the command center (living room) via elevator I couldn't help but remember about my brother again. After that shocking discovery an hour ago I couldn't help but wonder what else has he been up to for the past half year after his supposed death? Makes me wonder if he was doing something that could jeopardize the whole operation of the brotherhood with all the Intel he has for them since working for said brotherhood...he could of done it by now while I left making me wonder why hasn't he done it now? He had the whole two months to do it while I was with the titans, and the last couple of days, heck he could of done when I came back to brotherhood H.Q...so why doesn't he do it now? And that when it hit me...hes probably wanted to know if I survived so no one can stop him. As soon as the elevator door open I immediately walked into the command center about to call robin only to stop to see kid flash and jinx making me remember what I told him (A/N don't remember? go back last chapter). I walked up to kid flash and raised my hand up to him to stop what he was about to say "I know what your about to say Kid Flash, but something has come up to my attention" I looked over to Jinx "it is a pleasure to finally meet you miss Jinx but I am afraid are meeting must be cut short" I said walking past them towards the communication screen to call robin "why?" I heard Kid Flash and Jinx say to me in unison. As soon as the robin answered the comm I saw him wearing his R-cycle helmet with a mad face as well "Ezio" he said while swerving away from something "now's really not the best time for you to call me" he said ducking under a leg.

"Yes I seemed to notice that I'll just call one of the others and tell them instead" I said about to hang up

"alright you do tha-wait is that jinx with you!?" he said but before I he could say anything else I already hung up on him and started to call raven instead as soon as she called It brought a little smile to my face. That I'm seeing her again and that she isn't busy "Ezio whats wrong?, and is that Jinx with you!?" she said a little surprised about the whole Jinx thing.

"yes and don't worry shes alright" I said calming her down as was about to say more but someone else interrupted me.

"Oh hello friend Ezio how is your stay at jump city" starfire said bring her face next to ravens making her a little annoyed.

"hello starfire and its been nice, but thats not why I called you about" I said making them look at me "I called to tell you that I need to go to Rome and check on the brotherhood, I fear that the Templars know the location of my H.Q" I said making them look at me with concern.

"How would the Templars know were it is?" Raven said looking more concern then starfire (and seeing as starfire show more emotion then anyone I know thats saying something).

"Cause I just found out that my brothers working for them" making them looked shocked at me.

"but I thought that you said your brother was no longer alive friend Ezio" Starfire said looking even more concerned (if thats even possible)

"thats what I thought too, but apparently when I was following Johnny Rancid to some secret meeting I found out is was an ambush for me, and the one who was leading said ambush was my brother" I said making Starfire's eyes sadden while Ravens looked the same but I know she was sad as well "so I need to go back to Rome and check on the brotherhood to see if its still safe"

"alright we understand we'll tell robin and the others" Raven said nodding her head.

"understood Ezio out" I said hanging up the phone and walking away "KF, Jinx fallow me" I said hearing the sound of footsteps fallowing me. We made it to the airbase and headed towards the black eagle to start it "Kid while I'm gone take care of the city alright" I told him making him smile and nod

"and what am I supposed to do" Jinx finally say being all silent since our first meeting back in the living room.

"you?" I said looking at her smirking "oh your coming with me" I said climbing up the jet and starting it up.

"wait what!?" she said surprised

"well I'm going to need back up if they really did destroy my H.Q" I said still smirking.

_Few minutes later _

After some arguing (mostly from Jinx about there being only one seat and me saying I already have a girlfriend for the thousandth time we flew out of the base and on to Rome, while in the air we were both quite but it was alright I needed to think about whats been going on with my life so far. First I was shot and saved by Raven, I started to fall for Raven, I betrayed Ravens trust about me being an assassin, she has feeling for me, and we get together.

But with all the good thats happen to me here are some of the bad. Firstly I find out that the brain knows were a piece of Eden is, my brother who I thought was dead is very much alive and is trying to kill me and the brotherhood and possibly the titans as well from what that one Templar said back in the ally making me wonder whats next for me and the titans?

Well were just going to have wait and see until I get to Rome and find out now wont I.

**First off I just want to say how sorry I am that this took so long for like I said before I am using my friends computer and he just told me he will be moving away making me lose my one source to all my fans. But do not worry for I the don will not stop until I get my self a new computer and continue on my work for BOTH of my stories and my also up and coming stories as well. until then please review and follow and favorite this story whichever comes first for you. thank you and remember that nothing is true, everything is permitted. **

**EpikalStorms: don't worry I wont make Jinx hate Ezio **

**guest: yes I will make more, Ezio will stop the villains, he and Raven will get more time together, and you just found out in this chapter didn't you.**


End file.
